Dark Sides and True Feelings
by Different Perspective
Summary: (Complete) When a spell is cast on Miroku, all of his darkness is unleashed and it turned him to a crazed demon. There is no way to cure him, or is there? Sango will find out and bring her Houshi-sama back to normal before Naraku gets his way. MirokuSango
1. It Begins

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
Hello! I am Shakujou and this is my first fanfiction story! Please review this story and please no flames! Double quotes are people speaking and a single quote is someone thinking. I am sorry if this story has OOC ness.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a regular day for the villagers of Kaede's town. Inuyasha and Kagome was arguing like usual. Miroku was groping Sango and Sango was whacking him. Shippo was eating candy while Kirara was watching them. Then the villagers heard a very loud SIT!! and a few curse words. Then they heard a voice that said, "Houshi-sama!" and a very loud slap.  
  
Yep a regular day for the villagers.  
  
"I am going back home to catch up on my finals Inuyasha." Kagome shouted breathless. "Then go home you stupid girl cause I don't care !" shouted the very angry Inuyasha. From a mile away, you can see the steam coming from Kagome's ears.  
  
"Well then I WILL!!!! And SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!," screamed Kagome and went down the well to her time. Inuyasha was having a fine time teaching the ground a few more cuss words. Shippo was having a good time laughing at Inuyasha's back.  
  
Miroku and Sango sighed as they both watched the same thing happen over and over again. "Hey Sango." said Miroku after Inuyasha was done swearing in the ground. Miroku still had a red handprint on his cheek. "What is it Houshi-sama?" asked a now calm Sango. "When do you think Inuyasha is going to stop acting like a 5 year old?" asked Miroku. Sango was about to answer when Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"HEY BOUZO I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!" shouted a very angry hanyou. Inuyasha is now bonking Shippo on the head many times for laughing at him. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Inuyasha is bonking me!" cried Shippo and struggled to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
Miroku and Sango sighed at the same time thinking the same thing.  
  
'Inuyasha will never stop acting like a 5 year old.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku. "What is it bouzo?" asked a very irritated hanyou. "Are you going to go after Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku. "Feh, hell no because she is being a bitch!" replied Inuyasha. "You should or we can't find the rest of the jewel shards." exclaimed Miroku.  
  
"Feh, fine I'll go there only because we need to find the rest of the jewel shards." Said Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome came back from the well panting.  
  
"Oi wench. What are you doing back?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT!!! I CAME BACK BECAUSE I REALIZED THAT FINALS ARE POSTPONED UNTIL A MONTH LATER!!!!!!!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"STUPID WENCH! DON'T FUCKING SIT ME BECAUSE YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT!!" shouted back Inuyasha. While Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing, Sango and Miroku were shaking their heads sadly.  
  
Later that day  
  
The Inuyasha group was traveling through a forest after everyone cooled down. Kaede had told them that strange things are happing in the East. The Inuyasha group decided to go there because Shikon shards might be there.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly caught the smell of death. A lot of it. "Hey guys. There is a lot of death in a village we are walking to. So, prepare yourselves." Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran ahead of them to see what is going on. Everyone got in position and ran to where Inuyasha is.  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks though. The village has been destroyed completely by demons. Kagome suddenly felt glad that she left Shippo behind with Kaede because Kaede wanted him to stay just in case. Inuyasha almost fainted for the amount of death there. Sango gasped and turned away. Miroku prayed softly for the dead.  
  
Inuyasha growled though. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked a worried Miroku. "There is something wrong." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?" asked Kagome. Everyone started to worry, when something bothered the hanyou usually it is something very wrong.  
  
"Everyone who died, had demon scent in them." Inuyasha said seriously. Everyone became stiffed when he said that. Usually humans are the ones who die, but now demons are the ones this time.  
  
"Inuyasha, you mean that the whole village was made up of demons." Asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know but let's check it out." Said Inuyasha. Everyone agreed and went to the village. Every house was destroyed and the ground was soaked with blood. They came across a little demon kid that was barely alive. She had claws, fangs, and elf shaped ears. But everything else looked human about her.  
  
"Help me please....." said the demon child. This was odd, usually demons attacked when they saw humans but this child is pleading for help.  
  
"What happened here" Kagome asked.  
  
"A demon mage came and turned all of the humans into................" The demon child didn't finish the sentence because she died.  
  
"Did you catch that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while praying for the child.  
  
"No, I couldn't hear that last word she said" replied Inuyasha. He too was pretty sad to see all of this death although he didn't show it.  
  
"Let's bury the demon child so she can rest in peace." Said Miroku. Everyone agreed and buried the demon child.  
  
"Lets go, this place is disgusting and we need to find the demon bastard who did this." Said Inuyasha. So, they went out of the village and started to camp in a forest.  
  
Everyone went to sleep except a certain houshi. Miroku was very bothered in today's events and he can't rest. Miroku started to mumbled to himself and ask himself why did this happen and who exactly what do this. He thought 'Maybe Naraku, but why would he attack a demon village and Naraku usually waited there for them.' 'So that rules out Naraku. ' Miroku is still very puzzled about this. 'Sesshoumaru? No he wouldn't attack a demon village that wasn't in the Western Lands.' Miroku decided that it might be a whole demon that they never faced.  
  
Sango woke up to Miroku's mumbling. Being concerned, Sango walked next to him and said.  
  
"What is wrong Hoshi-sama?" Startled that Sango was in front of him, he didn't respond right away. Miroku being Miroku started to have a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"Oh Sango, I had a dream that we were married and you agreed to my child. So we---  
  
BAM!  
  
Sango had one of those angry veins while Miroku was rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"Really Houshi-sama, what is bothering you?" asked Sango. Miroku sighed, might as well tell her.  
  
"I am just worried on who and why someone what do that." Miroku said.  
  
"I mean that the demon child, she didn't have a dark aura but she did have someone's blood on her claws. I find that weird. Inuyasha said that he didn't smell death on her, yet she wounded someone badly. Usually when demons hurt someone, they want to finish and kill their prey." Explained Miroku.  
  
"Interesting I haven't thought about it that way. I am sure though that answers will come by tomorrow though." Said Sango. With that she went back the other side of the camp.  
  
"I hope so Sango" And with that Miroku fell asleep.  
  
"I hope so too Houshi-sama." Replied Sango. But before she fell asleep, she had one thing on her mind.  
  
'I hope we find the demon who did this before it hurts you Miroku.' 'I wouldn't live if I lost you too.'

A/N: Hey It's Shakujou. I hope you liked my first chapter! I'll post my next chapter soon. I would want to thank my friends at the message boards for suggesting me to write a fanfiction. And please R/R!


	2. Unsolved questions and wonderings

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
Hello it's Shakujou again! I hope you liked Chapter 1! Remember, double quotes are people talking and a single quote is someone thinking. Thanks to Lisa, Gwaylin, and Yuya for reviewing my story! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miroku and Sango awoke to the sounds of Inuyasha and Kagome arguing. Kirara meowed and tried to go back to sleep while Miroku yawned and Sango rubbed her eyes.  
  
"YOU STUPID GIRL!!! HOW DID YOU FORGET MY RAMEN!!!!!" Shouted Inuyasha  
  
"WELL, I WAS IN A RUSH TO GET BACK HERE SO I FORGOT TO PACK RAMEN!!!! Kagome shouted back as her aura got bigger and redder.  
  
"YOU ARE SO USELESS KAGOME!!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT THEN?!! Asked a very angry Inuyasha. He wasn't in a good mood when he didn't have his Ramen.  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO EAT MY HOME COOKED MEALS BAKA INUYASHA!!! Screamed Kagome.  
  
"YOUR HOME COOKED MEALS ARE SO DISGUSTING! I RATHER EAT DIRT THEN YOUR FOOD!!!!!! Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"WELL EAT DIRT THEN, SO SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, AND SIT!!!!!!!!!!! said the enraged Kagome. Miroku and Sango waited for Kagome's aura to return to normal before speaking to her again as Inuyasha ate dirt for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Sango-chan" said a happy Kagome. Before Sango could reply, she felt that familiar hand on her backside.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!!!!!" yelled Sango and hit Miroku's head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Morning Sango" chirped a happy Miroku even though he just got whacked.  
  
Sango sighed and replied "Morning Kagome-chan and Houshi-sama." By this time, Inuyasha was done eating dirt and was now glaring at Kagome.  
  
"OI BITCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted Inuyasha. Instantly, Kagome's aura came back and she shouted.  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!" Once again, Inuyasha was eating dirt for breakfast. Kagome calmed down and asked Sango and Miroku if they wanted some of her cooking. Seeing what happened to Inuyasha for saying "no", they both said "yes." Kagome looked extremely happy and started to cook eggs with pork.  
  
"Hey Kagome, can I have some potato chips then?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, might as well give it to him. She went to her jumbo yellow backpack and tossed the potato chips to him.  
  
"What do you say Inuyasha?" said Kagome sweetly. Inuyasha looked up with potato chips stuffed into his mouth. He swallowed and said.  
  
"Feh"  
  
Kagome sighed at his way of saying "thanks." She went back to cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey Sango, today are we going to find the demon mage who destroyed the village?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well we will at least try, we can't leave a demon like that loose in the world." Replied Sango.  
  
"I am just worried though, I haven't ever seen a demon village destroyed completely like that. It bothers me. That demon child we saw didn't really have a personality that would kill people without remorse. Plus, demon mages are very rare now a days." Explained Miroku.  
  
"Houshi-sama, do you know anything about demon mages? Asked Sango. In all of my exterminating days, I have never faced one of those type of demons."   
  
"Well, I heard only legends about them back at Mushin's Temple. Those type of demons are legendary because they can cast spells based on what elements they have. Based on how strong they are, their attacks can be pretty dangerous. Demon mages are the strongest type of demons I have heard of. They have the knowledge to become stronger and the recklessness of a raged demon. Most of these demons are sinister and love to cause harm and destruction to humans. Though I am surprised that one of those demons would attack a demon village." Replied Miroku.  
  
"Houshi-sama, are the elements Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, those are the basic ones, but I have heard of other elements that can only be mastered by the strongest of demons. Those elements are probably used in the most vile manner."

"I see, but which type of element did this demon mage use?" asked Sango.  
  
"I truly don't know Sango, I truly don't know." Replied Miroku.  
  
"Guys, breakfast is ready!" chirped Kagome. Everyone but Inuyasha came and ate the eggs and pork that Kagome made. After everyone was finished, they set out to the east once again. While they were walking, Kagome and Miroku felt an evil and disturbing presence. Inuyasha smelled a whole lot of death. The feeling only lasted for a second though.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked. She hadn't felt something like that even when they faced Naraku.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like its aura. It seemed very disturbing." Miroku replied.  
  
"Feh, it probably was our imagination, let's go." Said a very disturbed Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone agreed and kept moving further until they reached a village. It was a nice and refreshing village with beautiful homes and nice fields filled with live souls and happy people with relaxed faces.  
  
Seeing a lot of BEAUTIFUL WOMEN, Miroku ran to the village and asked each woman his well known question.  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango looked angry with a little hint of jealously. Inuyasha and Kagome went off to see if there were any rumors about the Shikon shards. Sango told Kirara to come, and went off to whack Miroku.  
  
"Houshi-sama, aren't you tired of asking that question yet?" asked a peeved Sango.  
  
Miroku grinned and replied "Not at all Sango, but if you want I can give you a child---  
  
BAM!  
  
"Houshi-sama, we need to find out any rumors regarding the demon mage."   
  
Miroku sighed. "Sure, I want to find more information about the demon mage too."  
  
But before they walked off, Miroku called "I'll see you later fair ladies!"  
  
Miroku and Sango walked off together, but unfortunately they didn't hear anything about the demon mage.   
  
"Did you find anything?" Sango asked. Kagome said no and Inuyasha said "feh." Sango looked disappointed but she knew that they couldn't help it.  
  
"Yeah, we couldn't find anything either." Replied Sango. "I'll find a place for us to stay at." Said Miroku and did the omen dark cloud thing so they could stay at the inn for free.  
  
While eating the free food they got, they talked about the demon village.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you ever seen a demon village destroyed like that before?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Rarely, other demons try to conquer other demon villages, but they usually are not destructive like that. Besides didn't that little runt say that a demon mage destroyed it? What is a demon mage anyway?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku explained what a demon mage was to the entire group.  
  
"But why would a demon mage do that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"How the hell would I know." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you talking about the village that has been destroyed recently?" asked the owner of the inn.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask? Asked Sango.  
  
"Well, I heard that the village was destroyed completely by demons." Said the owner.  
  
"Were humans living in there before the demons came?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, I had a friend living there, but I hadn't heard from him until I heard that the village was destroyed." the owner replied.  
  
"So, humans did live there before.", concluded Sango.  
  
"Yes, but it is quite possible that demons took over before the village got destroyed. Excuse me, but I have to do more work." Said the owner. And with that he left.  
  
"Well that answers some questions, but now I have new questions that are left unanswered." Said Miroku. Everyone agreed and stood up.  
  
"Well, we will talk more about this tomorrow." Said Sango. Everyone went to the room to get some rest. When everyone was in bed, they went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Hi, I hope you liked my second chapter! I think this story is going to be long, then again maybe not. I'll post the next chapter soon and please R/R! More reviews makes me happy. Thanks to my sister for editing the grammer for me! 


	3. Fluffy night and meeting the demon mage

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
Hello! I hope you liked chapter 2! I'll try to add more romance and action into the story. Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing my story! Double quotes are people speaking and a single quote is someone thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Miroku is tossing and turning in his sleep. He is dreaming of his father's death.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Father!!!" Miroku cried. Moushin was holding Miroku so he wouldn't be sucked into his father's Kazaana. "Don't Miroku, your Kazaana isn't bound yet!" shouted Moushin. "Father!!" Miroku cried once again. He was crying, seeing his father die in the Kazaana. With an explosion, there was nothing left of his father but a giant crater.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Miroku jolted up from his bed. He was sweaty all over and was panting harshly.  
  
'I haven't dreamed about my father's death in awhile. Why am I suddenly thinking about it?'  
  
Shaking, Miroku went outside to get some fresh air. Unknown to Miroku, Sango is watching him. Worried, Sango followed him outside.  
  
'I am I dreaming about that?' he thought. 'It's not like that I would dream about that so suddenly.' Pondering so deeply, Miroku didn't notice that Sango was behind him.  
  
"Houshi-sama, what's wrong?" she asked. Startled, Miroku didn't say anything and was just looking at Sango for a while.  
  
"Oh, Sango." He said. "Why are you up?"  
  
"Houshi-sama, is there something wrong? You seemed very troubled just now."  
  
"Sango, it was just a dream, there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"Are you sure Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku didn't say anything to that. He didn't want to worry Sango, but he didn't want to lie to her either.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you're lying. Please tell me, maybe I can help you."  
  
"Sango, it was just a dream, it won't hurt me at all."  
  
"Please Houshi-sama, tell me. I don't want to see you in pain." To that, both of them blushed deeply.  
  
"Okay Sango, I just dreamed about my father's death. Nothing that is important to you."  
  
"Houshi-sama, you're wrong. Anything that causes you pain is important to me. I don't want to see you in pain."  
  
"Thanks Sango, I am happy that you care about me."  
  
"Houshi-sama, aren't you sadden by your father's death?"  
  
"Yes, but I have learned to deal with it. Although I don't have any memories of him besides him going into the Kazaana." Sango gasped when she heard that. Even though her father is dead, at least she had fond memories of him. Having no memories of a loved one is the worst thing possible.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Houshi-sama." In instinct, Sango went up and hugged Miroku. He sounds like a person who needs someone to care for him.  
  
"Sango?" he asked. When did she care for him all of the sudden? Finding her warm, he hugged her back.  
  
"It's okay Houshi-sama, I am here for you."  
  
Bewildered, Miroku didn't have much to say. He blushed a lot though.  
  
"Same here Sango, same here."  
  
After hugging for 5 minutes, they looked at each other with the happiest expression. They look at the other's eyes for a while. Seeing into each other's hearts. Finding answers in the person they find solace in. They broke contact though, because Sango yawned.  
  
"You must be tired Sango" he said. Sango nodded.  
  
"Let's go to sleep then."  
  
"Okay Houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku surprised her by grabbing her bridal style and gently placing her on her bed.  
  
"Sango, thank you for tonight." He whispered into her ear. "Anytime Houshi-sama." She whispered back. "I'm glad that you opened up to me."  
  
"Same here Sango." With that, he went to his own bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad." Sango said and fell asleep peacefully.  
  
The Morning.  
  
"Morning everyone." Chirped Kagome.  
  
"Wench, do you have to scream so loud?" grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
"Wench, what was that for?"  
  
"SIT, for calling me a wench!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled into the ground and chose not to say anything.  
  
Miroku and Sango groggily woke up to the argument of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you yelling about this early in the morning Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I am yelling because Kagome is being a BITC---  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Miroku and Sango both sighed as the same argument continued.  
  
"Sango did you have a good rest?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why yes Houshi-sama. You?"  
  
"Yes Sango thanks to you." At that, Sango blushed until she felt that familiar hand on her butt.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!"  
  
WHACK  
  
Miroku had dizzy eyes and was unconscious. Inuyasha was still swearing into the ground.  
  
"Honestly Sango-chan. Boys will always be boys and boys will always be annoying." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm afraid so Kagome-chan. We have two boys that either has a dirty language or a dirty hand." Sango replied.  
  
By this time, Inuyasha was off the ground and Miroku became conscious.  
  
"Feh, lets get out of this town and find the demon mage."  
  
Everyone agreed and went out of town after saying goodbye the owner of the inn.  
  
While walking in the forest, they saw a shadow of a demon heading towards the town. They only saw it for a second, but it is the same disturbing aura and smell.  
  
"Wait" ordered Inuyasha. Everyone stopped.  
  
"Did you guys feel that aura again?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, it's the same one from yesterday." Answered Kagome.  
  
"It seemed like it was in a rush." Sango said.  
  
"Yes, and it was headed to the town he just stayed at." Inuyasha answered seriously. The group looked back and gasped. There was smoke coming from the village.  
  
"Lets go there quickly!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone ran as fast as they could and looked at the once beautiful town. The town was in ruins, no building was standing, and the fields were destroyed. All of the humans can't be found. Instead, there was a whole bunch of demons dead on the ground. Each had some sort of human trait on them.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha asked. No one knew in the group and all of them shrugged.  
  
"I, was what happened here." Shouted a mysterious voice.  
  
Everyone looked at the sound of the voice and gasped. It was a demon with black claws, a giant staff with a black sphere on top, black eyes, black hair that was as long as Sesshoumaru's, fangs, and a black armor that covered his whole body. It had a disturbing aura and his scent had death in it. The same demon that they felt when they were walking through the forest.  
  
"What the hell did you do and who are you? " Asked an angry hanyou.  
  
The demon gave Inuyasha an evil look and said.  
  
"I am Sherra and I will explain what I did here."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please R/R!   



	4. The fight and the spell is cast

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Hi, I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while. Here is chapter 4 of my story. Not many people are reviewing, so I am wondering if I should continue this story. Nah, I'll continue because I want to finish my story.   
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Yes I am Sherra and I am the one that destroyed this pathetic village." Sherra replied.  
  
"You bastard! Kagome, does he have any Shikon shards?" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, he has no jewel shards!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Sherra suddenly grinned evilly and said, "Jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel? I heard that they give you tremendous power. I had been looking for those. Give them to me and I'll give you all a fast and painless death."  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALL OF THE HUMANS AND ARE YOU THE DEMON MAGE?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh, my aren't we informed. Yes I am the demon mage and the one who destroyed countless human villages." Replied Sherra  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" asked Sango.  
  
"And what element do you control?" said Miroku  
  
"Since you are all going to die anyways, I'll explain what I did and why." Sherra replied.  
  
"I am the controller of darkness and shadow. Those are the high class elements that rivals light. Though, it can only be controlled by evil beings. It took me years to control. They are the darkest and most evil of all of the elements. Not many control it because they often die from the power those elements possess. I have mastered these elements to the fullest and I have complete control over them." Said Sherra  
  
"Why did you kill the humans though?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Heh, I needed to test my powers so I needed some experiments. Plus humans are low, disgusting, weak, and too emotional for their own good."  
  
"But why are there only demons here and no humans?' asked Sango  
  
To this, Sherra laughed crazily and replied, "I turned all of the humans into demons!"  
  
"Why? It's just going to make them stronger." Asked Inuyasha  
  
"Yes, it does make them stronger, but they have no control in what they are doing. Based on how mach darkness those humans have, the more insane and stronger the demon they turn into be. Unfortunately, this spell only works on humans. Every human has darkness, though on different amounts. Still, it was enough for them to kill each other off. Then I come and kill the remaining ones and look around the village for Shikon shards."  
  
"That's the reason why you're destroying the villages, to get the Shikon shards?!?!" asked a raged Kagome.  
  
"Correct, all this for the Shikon shards. Plus, I get to watch all of the humans kill each other off. It's terribly amusing." Laughed Sherra  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes I am aren't I? Now hand over the Shikon shards." Demanded Sherra.  
  
"NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE!" Inuyasha screamed and took out Tetsusaiga. Sango got her Hiraikotsu while Kagome took out her bow and arrows. Kirara turned into her big demon form and Miroku got his Wind Tunnel ready.  
  
"So, are of you want to do this hard way? FINE BY ME!!!" shouted Sherra and got ready to attack.  
  
"JUST DIE! Wound of the Wind!" yelled Inuyasha. A big yellow blast was then sent to Sherra.  
  
"HA! You think such a puny attack is going to kill me? Sherra shouted. He made a black barrier around himself. The Wind Scar bounced off the barrier and headed towards back Inuyasha twice as fast and powerful. The once bright yellow color of it turned black and shot forwards toward Inuyasha.  
  
Not being fast enough to dodge the attack, Inuyasha got whacked by his own Wind Scar.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Inuyasha in pain. That was his last sound before he fell unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" shouted a worried Kagome. She ran to his side and tried to wake him up but he didn't stir.  
  
"How touching. Don't worry, I'll kill you both so you can die together. Black Death! " Sherra said. He raised his staff and summoned a black ball. He then shot it towards Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome-chan, watch out!" shouted Sango.  
  
It was too late and she got hit by the attack, then Kagome collapsed on top of Inuyasha. Worried Sango ran to where they were at and examined them. Sango sighed in relief because they were just unconscious and not dead.  
  
"That miko is lucky, my Black Death usually kills humans in an instant. I guess her purifying powers weakened it a bit." Mused Sherra.  
  
Sango got up and glared at Sherra. No one talks about her friends like that and lives. "I'll kill you! Hiraikotsu!"  
  
The boomerang went towards Sherra. Sherra was unfazed and grabbed the boomerang with one hand and he threw it away at a side.  
  
"YOU THINK YOUR WORTHLESS HUMAN WEAPONS CAN KILL ME!?!? Shouted Sherra.  
  
Miroku dropped his staff and braced himself to release the void. "No, but this can! Wind Tunnel!" shouted Miroku that was a few yards behind Sherra.  
  
"Humph, a black void? No matter Dark Spell Cyclone!" yelled Sherra who was unfazed by the Wind Tunnel. A black wind with black swirls flowing around it got sucked into the Wind Tunnel. Miroku closed his hand after the attack got sucked in and fell to his knees.  
  
'Why am I in so much pain? My hand is burning up and the feeling of it is going to the rest of my body.' Thought Miroku.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA! Kirara watch over Inuyasha and Kagome. I need to go where Houshi-sama is." Said Sango. She ran to where Miroku is and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Houshi-sama, are you alright?"  
  
Miroku looked up at Sango. His face was in severe pain.  
  
"No Sango, I feel like something is lashing at me from the inside. I never have felt this much pain in my life." Wheezed Miroku.  
  
Sherra was watching amused and said, "Well, he should be. That was the same spell I used on the humans to turn them into demons. The spell usually enters through the eyes numbing the brain first. That numbs all the pain away when they transform. He is feeling every ounce of pain since it didn't go through his eyes. I don't know how much darkness this Houshi has since he is guarding it quite well. Oh well, this will be quite amusing"  
  
Sango glared at him and shouted, "How long would it take before he transforms?"  
  
Sherra laughed and said, "It depends. The more darkness he has the longer it will take. If he doesn't have that much darkness it will take a short time. However if he had a difficult life with little friends and family, the darkness should be great."  
  
Sango instantly froze when she heard that. 'His father got sucked into the Wind Tunnel. Since his mom wasn't there when we visited Moushin, she must have died long time ago. He has no friends since he lived away from villages. Moushin isn't someone you can talk to every minute of your life since he is annoying. He's been traveling alone for years. No one cares for him when he is wounded or sick while traveling. The Wind Tunnel that is going to kill him in a few months. Is he really happy or is it only an act? It IS an act so no one knows that he is depressed. The longer he acts happy, the more darkness that will grow in him. CRAP!'  
  
Miroku shouted in pain as the feeling became more intense and was spreading more and more. He started to clutch his head and sweat started to run down his forehead.  
  
"My, my, his darkness must be great if this spell lasted this long. I think this is the longest transformation I have ever seen" mused Sherra.  
  
Sango couldn't say anything. She knew Sherra was right. The darkness in Miroku is great and she can't do a damn thing about it. 'Please Houshi-sama fight it and don't give in. I must do something to help him though.' Shyly, Sango put her other hand on his forehead in attempts to stop the spell.  
  
"Foolish woman, once the spell is into a human, it last forever even if I die. Plus judging by the pain he is in, he will become a very strong and insane demon. Maybe, I should leave before he transforms." Said Sherra.  
  
'I will not leave Houshi-sama, even if he turns into an insane demon. He'll become like Inuyasha when he is in his full demon form, insane and strong.'  
  
Miroku is still screaming in agony and the hold on his head tightened.  
  
"Woman, you are starting to bore me. I will take the Shikon shards from that miko, kill her and that hanyou. Then I am going to kill your demon cat and watch you as your friend there kills you in an instant" smirked Sherra.  
  
Instantly, Sango got her sword that she carries around and started to run towards him. "Die you demon and go to hell!"  
  
"Woman, you don't learn do you? HUMAN WEAPONS WILL NOT KILL ME!!! Shouted Sherra. "This will teach---"  
  
At that moment, Miroku had a glowing black aura around him as he started to stand up. Sherra and Sango stopped what they were doing and looked at Miroku.  
  
Miroku had his head straight and his arms at his sides. Then the black aura grew and the transformation started to take place. He started to grow claws that were as long as full demon Inuyasha had. He started to have deadly spikes grow out of his arms that ripped through his sleeves. He had black wings grow out of his back and was shaped like a Gargoyle's. Some of his teeth grew and became fangs. Two black stripes formed on each of his cheeks. His hair was no longer in that tiny ponytail and it became long and straight and it reached to his lower back. His ears became pointed like Sesshoumaru's. His eyes became black and his pupils became red. The black aura around him diminished but his usual calm and happy aura was replaced with a dark, uncomfortable and slightly disturbing one.  
  
Miroku then flick off his sandals and threw his ofudas and staff to where Sango's Hiraikotsu was. Then he looked at Sherra and Sango who were a few yards away. Then Miroku started to have an insane look across his face and started to laugh psychologically.  
  
Sango gasped and froze in fear in what she saw. This isn't the same happy monk who flirted with girls. This was an insane demon monk who wanted to kill without mercy or remorse.  
  
Sherra's expression was neutral, but inside he was scared and his instincts told him to get out of there. 'The monk's scent is disturbing, uncomfortable, and it sent chills down your spine. Still, I won't leave until I have the jewel shards. Maybe I shouldn't have cast that spell on him.'  
  
Miroku then looked at the unconscious Inuyasha and Kagome and grinned insanely. He then flew towards them, claws bared, and ready to strike them to end their lives.  
  
A/N: Whew, that took me longer than I thought to write. Please review too, it will encourage me. 


	5. Insanity and the fight with Sherra

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it! Oh yeah, ofudas are those paper things that Miroku throw at demons to harm or kill them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Miroku was flying towards the unconscious Inuyasha and Kagome with his claws ready to strike. He was only a few feet away when Kirara growled at him deeply. She jumped in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, ready to protect them with her life.  
  
Miroku stopped a few feet in front of her and looked a little amused.  
  
"Kitten, get out of my way so I can kill those worthless creatures." Growled Miroku.  
  
To this, Kirara growled and prepared to attack him.  
  
"So, you want to die first then? Fine by me." Said Miroku. He raised his claws and slashed at Kirara. Kirara dodged the attack gracefully and ran to tackle Miroku to the ground. Seeing in what the cat demon was about to do, Miroku got in a fighting stance to attack. Kirara went head first into Miroku's stomach with all of her strength.  
  
Completely unfazed by the charge, Miroku raised his claws.  
  
"DIE YOU WEAK DEMON CAT!" shouted Miroku and his claws stared to have a black glow around them. He reached down, grabbed Kirara's side tightly, and shot a black blast right into her side. Kirara went flying through the air and landed next to Sango's Hiraikotsu. The demon cat reverted back to her small form with black smoke coming from her.  
  
Miroku smiled in satisfaction and smirked. He then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and raised his claws up.  
  
Sango gasped in terror when she saw Kirara hit like that. Seeing that Kagome and Inuyasha were about to die, she ran to where her Hiraikotsu was and dropped her sword. She checked to make sure Kirara was alive and she was. Sango then threw her Hiraikotsu as hard as she could at Miroku. 'I hope that knocks him out for now, I can't win a fight against him'  
  
Sherra was watching all of this completely amused. He wanted to see all of them suffer by their own friend, so he waited. 'When that monk kills his friends off, I'll get the Shikon shards and teleport out of here.'  
  
Miroku had another black glow around his claws and raised them above his head. 'This attack will end their pitiful lives. Then they will go to hell together.' He thought evilly.  
  
"DIE YOU PATHETIC FOOLS AND GO TO HEL---"Miroku stopped yelling because a giant boomerang hit him square into his back. He started to hack loudly and breathing harshly for air.  
  
"YOU WITCH! I'LL KILL YOU PAINFULLY FOR THAT!!!" wheezed Miroku. He then flew where Sango was standing. She couldn't move because she was too scared to do anything.  
  
Miroku grabbed her chin and forcefully made her look into his eyes. Sango gasped when she saw Miroku's eyes. The once soft, caring, violet eyes were replaced with a black color and red pupils. However the color wasn't what she was afraid of the most, the eyes she was looking into right now were filled with evil and hatred and held no other emotion besides that.  
  
Miroku smiled-an insane smile-that was no longer full of happiness, but one of malice. Sango gasped from how much he changed. She can see nothing left of the Miroku she once knew. The only things similar between his dark side and normal side were his body, but even that was altered due to the spell. There is nothing caring or good about the side she is seeing now. This was not the monk that groped her everyday and slapped silly everyday.  
  
Most of all, this was not the monk she fell in love with.  
  
"What are you staring at wench?" Miroku asked. "I know that you are afraid of me, so don't bother pretending to be brave. You disgusting scent is filled with fear."  
  
Sango gasped and tried not to cry. This was worst then any of her nightmares combined. Worse then seeing Kohaku or her family dying. Worse then being killed by Naraku. At least then, she wouldn't be killed by the one she cared and loved the most.  
  
"It's time to end your life, but don't worry, you'll be seeing your friends very soon." Said Miroku. He then let go of her chin and caught her neck with one hand. He raised her into the air and tightened his hold on her neck. Sango could still breathe, but his claws and hold were very painful to her neck.  
  
"Houshi-sama.............."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't know what you are saying wench, but you are getting on my nerves."  
  
"Please don't kill us, I know that somewhere inside you is still the same houshi that I traveled and had fun with..............."  
  
"QUIET WOMEN! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR CRY FOR MERCY!" With that he squeezed her neck tighter, cutting off her sir supply.  
  
'Please wake up from the spell Houshi-sama, don't do this. Somewhere in that mess of evil, is the houshi that I couldn't live without.' Tears began to spring from her eyes due to the pain from her physical and emotional wounds. A few tears rolled down her eyes and past her cheeks.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in what he saw. 'For some reason, something inside me is telling me not to kill her. An emotion that is foreign to me. Is it love?' Miroku shook his head but he let go of Sango and she fell to the ground. Sango began gasping for air and looked up at Miroku. For a split second, she saw his eyes soften a bit but it reverted back to hatred.  
  
Not wasting any time, she got one of Miroku's ofudas that lay next to her sword, and placed it on Miroku's forehead. She then got his staff and placed it against the oufda. Not enough to really harm his forehead, but enough so the staff can work with the oufda to create a holy attack.  
  
This caused a bright blue light shine to come from the oufda and sting Miroku's forehead. Miroku yelled in pain and tried to rip the oufda from his head.  
  
"YOU BITC-"Miroku was cut off as the oufda worked its final powers on him. Miroku growled and fell to his knees, while one of his clawed hands gripping his forehead tightly.  
  
Sango then put all off the remaining ofudas around Miroku in a circle. She then got his staff and struck it as hard as she could into one of them. The staff went through the paper and into the ground. This caused a holy barrier to surround Miroku in a circle. It was small, but it was big enough for Miroku to sit inside.  
  
Sango reached down and put Kirara in her waistband. Sango then got her sword from the ground and prepared to attack just in case. She was breathing heavily from the battle.  
  
Miroku, who was now recovered from the oufda, looked around him and saw that he was trapped inside a barrier. He rammed as hard as he could into it, but the barrier resisted and sent him flying back.  
  
Miroku growled in annoyance and shouted, "Once I get out, I'll kill you without remorse or mercy!"  
  
Sango said nothing and silently wished that the barrier will last until Inuyasha and Kagome wakes up.  
  
Sango then glared at the demon that has caused all of her problems. She is beginning to hate him more than Naraku.  
  
"You BASTARD!" she shouted. "Why did you do that Houshi-sama?"  
  
Sherra looked amused and said, "Because I want to send all of you to hell and make your lives miserable."  
  
"But why did you cast the spell on Houshi-sama and not me?"  
  
"He so happened to use that void and so it was easier to cast the spell on him than you or that miko."  
  
"I'll kill you!" she shouted and ran towards him as fast as she could.  
  
"Humph, a simple sword can not kill me." Sherra said and began summoning a black ball. "Black Death!"  
  
Sango gripped her sword tighter and ran straight towards the attack. 'I will not be defeated by that attack.'  
  
"FOOLISH WOMAN! YOU WILL NOT LIVE AFTER THAT ATTACKS HIT YOU! JUST LOOK AT YOUR MIKO FRIEND OVER THERE! Sherra shouted.  
  
Sango was now wishing that she hadn't run straight towards the attack. 'How can I be so stupid? No turning back though.'  
  
"You shall die!" smirked Sherra.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO DIE!" shouted a voice behind Sango. She was then tossed back roughly behind a familiar hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"No time to talk now, Bakuryuuha!" shouted Inuyasha. The big black ball was then consumed by a tremendous force and was shot back towards Sherra.  
  
"Heh a pretty strong attack, but no match for my barrier." Sherra said and summoned a black barrier around him. The Bakuryuuha was absorbed into the barrier.  
  
"I guess the attack was way too powerful to bounce back towards you." Mused Sherra.  
  
Unknown to Sherra, Inuyasha was behind him with red Tetsusaiga in hand. Inuyasha shouted, "This will end your damn barrier!"  
  
Inuyasha sliced through Sherra's barrier and into him. Sherra cursed loudly and jumped away from Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"Damn, that sword hurts a lot." Wheezed Sherra.  
  
"Yeah and this will hurt you even more!" shouted two voices at once. Sherra looked behind him and saw Kagome, a few yards away, with an arrow already heading straight towards him. She had a bow in her hands from the attack still.  
  
He then looked forward to see Inuyasha holding his sword and a Wound of the Wind heading towards him.  
  
Unable to set his barrier and dodge the arrow, he got hit square on the back from the arrow. He was then unable to move due to the arrow's holy powers. He then watched as a Wound of the Wind headed straight towards him and a fast pace. The attack hit him and his beloved staff and an explosion occurred.  
  
"Did we get him?" asked a tired Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, we have to wait until the smoke disappears." Said Inuyasha  
  
The smoke cleared and both people gasped. Sherra was bleeding badly and his wounds were great. His staff was cracked but not destroyed.  
  
"I will not die from that attack." Sherra said simply. Then his wounds started to heal by themselves.  
  
"HOW?!?!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at the same time. That was physically impossible. This was not good at all.  
  
The wounds however stopped healing, and started to bleed heavily again.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Sherra. His wounds should be healing not tearing!  
  
"It's simple really." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"What did you do Sango-chan?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, you see that black staff he carries around? It is where all of his power is in. Basically without his staff, he is nothing but a normal demon. However, he can't die if you destroyed his body. In order to kill him, you need to destroy the black sphere that is on top of his staff." explained Sango. She then held up the remains of the black sphere and staff. "I cut them up with my sword since they are pretty easy to break."  
  
"How did you know my weakness?" asked a dying Sherra.  
  
"I have heard of demons who put their power and soul into a weapon. I figured that you did that too since you never let go of that staff." Sango said. She then threw the remains of the weapon and sphere near Sherra's dying form.  
  
"Keh, your human killing days are over. Wound of the Wind!" Inuyasha shouted. The blast was then shot at Sherra annihilating his whole body and weapon. Sherra screamed in agony and died. There was nothing left of him, not a single piece of him or the weapon.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all breathed a sigh of relief and gathered together.  
  
"Good job Sango-chan" Kagome chirped.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't have beaten him without your help." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"Thanks, same to you. How did you guys regain conscious?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, the Black Death only knocked me out for a short while. So when I woke up, I woke up Inuyasha. We barely had any strength left, but when we saw you charging at the blast, Inuyasha came to your rescue as I got my arrows ready." Explained Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, and you know the rest." Said Inuyasha  
  
"You used the last of your strength to save me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
"How are you now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, we'll live but I can't fight anymore right know, nor can Inuyasha.  
  
"Same goes to Kirara." Said Sango as she handed the demon to Kagome.  
  
"She'll be fine." Kagome reassured.  
  
"Yeah, and where's the bouzo?" asked Inuyasha gruffly.  
  
Sango instantly froze up and tears almost began to sprout. They didn't though. She just pointed to where the barrier that held Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped and looked at each other worried. They all went to Miroku was at and looked in the barrier. There was only one remaining ofuda left and it was almost worn out. His staff was still stuck in the ground where Sango had put it. Miroku was asleep, but he still looked insane.  
  
"The barrier will not last much longer." Sango stated.  
  
"Sango-chan, did you set up the barrier?" asked Kagome softly. Sango nodded shortly.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.  
  
Sango swallowed and said, "Well, you know that spell that makes humans turn into demons? Sherra cast the spell on Houshi-sama when he was using the Wind Tunnel. The spell went inside his hand and he fell to the ground. He was in severe pain and he couldn't move at all. Then I got angry and went to attack Sherra. We stopped, because Houshi-sama stood up with a black aura slowing around him. He then transformed into a demon and he lost all of his sanity. There is nothing left of the friend we used to know. Only his looks are similar but even that was altered. He still is the same soul though. Houshi-sama tried to kill you both but Kirara protected you. She got hurt instead and I threw my Hiraikotsu at him. He stopped attacking you and went straight towards me. Then I set up the barrier and I went to attack Sherra. Then you guys woke up."  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"So what are we going to do when he wakes up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, we can't kill him, but we might have to knock him out for awhile. Then we go to Kaede's place and see what to do from there." Inuyasha wisely said.  
  
Both girls looked at him strangely.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nothing." they both mumbled.  
  
"The ofuda is going out, get ready." Sango said. Everyone got into fighting position and Kagome put Kirara in Inuyasha's jacket thing.  
  
The barrier went out and Miroku awakened.  
  
"Finally that barrier went out." Miroku said and got up.  
  
Everyone tensed and prepared for the worst.  
  
"So all of you guys awakened, no matter, I'll kill you all!" Miroku shouted and jumped towards Sango.  
  
Sango's eyes widened and held up her sword to block. She was all shaky and couldn't defend herself.  
  
"SANGO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Inuyasha yelled and threw her where Kagome was standing.  
  
Miroku looked mildly amused and prepared to strike Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up to find Miroku staring at him with his claws raised. 'He looks completely insane, nothing left of the bouzo I knew'  
  
Inuyasha raised his sword and prepared to attack. Miroku struck down but Inuyasha blocked it with Tetsusaiga.  
  
"DAMMIT! SANP OUT OF IT MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted. He got his sword and bashed the hilt as hard as he could behind Miroku's neck. 'Please knock him out'  
  
Miroku fell to the ground coughing but he stood up again and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"DIE!" Miroku shouted and plunged both of his hands around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha dropped his sword and tried to claw at Miroku. Miroku was about to strangle him when an arrow hit him right on the back. The holy energy that came from it was large and he dropped Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku looked back at Kagome who was breathing hard and had a forced look on her face. It looked like she had to use all of her will power to shoot that single arrow.  
  
"You bitc-." Miroku didn't finish because he was worn out from the holy power that the arrow gave off. He fell face forward into the ground unconscious.  
  
"You knocked him out Kagome-chan." Sango said amazed.  
  
Inuyasha, who recovered from his attack, put Tetsusaiga back into its scabbard and went towards Kagome and Sango were standing.  
  
"Well you knocked him unconscious, so let's go to Kaede's village right now before he wakes up." Inuyasha said. The girls agreed and went to gather their things. Kagome got her giant backpack and bow and arrows. Sango put her sword back into its scabbard and retrieved Hiraikotsu. She also got Miroku's staff and held it close to her. Inuyasha made sure Kirara was inside his jacket and put Miroku's sandals into his jacket too. He then pulled put the arrow and threw it aside. A small wound was on his back, but nothing too grave. Inuyasha put Miroku on his back and went towards the girls.  
  
"You got everything?" he asked. Both girls nodded and they all ran as fast as they could to Kaede's village.  
  
A/N: I think that was the longest chapter I written so far. Make sure you review! 


	6. The Plan and Sango's nightmare

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Here is chapter 6 and make sure you review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Inuyasha group was traveling through the woods as fast as they could. They had to go a little slower since Kirara was too injured to fly. During the entire time, Sango could not rest and she couldn't stop thinking of Miroku.  
  
'Houshi-sama, please revert back to normal. I hope Kaede can cure him some how.'  
  
"Hey Sango, hurry up, you're falling behind." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango looked up and found out that she was behind them. 'I guess my thoughts slowed me down.'  
  
"Sorry, I am coming." Sango replied and ran towards them.  
  
They have been traveling for hours so far. 'Good thing that Kagome's miko powers knocked Houshi-sama out. I wouldn't know what to do if Kagome wasn't here.' Sango thought.  
  
"I can see Kaede's village. We're almost there." Kagome happily said. It was sunset, it took them awhile but they made it. Everyone nodded and ran to where Kaede's house was located. Sango breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Miroku. He was still unconscious on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"HEY, WITHERED MIKO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome would have 'sat' him if he didn't have Miroku on his back.  
  
"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"How can I help ye, Inuyasha? Kaede asked as she got out of her house.  
  
"Kaede, Miroku-sama turned into a---." Kagome couldn't say it. She was too depressed and saddened by it.  
  
"Ye, what happened to Miroku?" Kaede asked.  
  
"He turned to a damn insane demon!" Inuyasha shouted angry.  
  
Kaede narrowed her eye and went towards the young hanyou. She looked at what was on his back and gasped. She saw all of his changes and commanded everyone to go into her hut. She grabbed all of her medical items and holy stuff and motioned Inuyasha to place Miroku on the mat. He complied and placed him where Kaede pointed. She then placed Miroku on his stomach. Then she gathered her medical equipment and went to heal Miroku's back wound.  
  
"What happened here?" Kaede asked while cleaning the wound. The group explained their entire journey and battle to the old miko.  
  
"I see. I have heard of such spells before, but only in legends that I read in my books." Kaede explained and finished wrapping Miroku's wounds with bandages. "I thought they were myths but I guess they aren't."  
  
"Is there any way that we can revert him back to normal?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not that I know of, but we are going to research by going to the ancient book place of my friends tomorrow." Kaede said.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked out of the blue.  
  
"He's sleeping his friend's hut right now." Kaede responded. Kagome let out a small "oh."  
  
"I AM STILL INUJRED IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Inuyasha yelled while he placed Miroku's sandals on the ground.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about you. Kagome can you dress his wounds?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Sure no problem. I'll dress mine as well and Kirara's." With that, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the hut. Kaede sighed and gave her medical supplies to Sango.  
  
"Are ye hurt Sango?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Not anything grave. I'll bandage myself and I'll be fine by tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, that's good to hear." Kaede said and gathered her holy items. Sango then began bandaging herself, thinking deeply about the whole situation. Kaede then stood up and placed holy charms and stuff outside of the hut near the door.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku's sleeping form. 'He doesn't look as insane when he is awake. Why am I looking at him anyways?!?! BAD SANGO!' Sango blushed deeply and looked up as Kaede reentered the hut.  
  
"I placed charms around the hut that will last until tomorrow. It will keep him in until then." Kaede said.  
  
"Okay and during that time we'll try to find more information about the spell." Sango stated. Kaede nodded in agreement.  
  
"I am tired right now, so I am going to sleep in a spare hut. Tell the others to meet me there." Kaede explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll get them right now." Sango answered and went to find Inuyasha and Kagome. They were sitting just outside of the hut and relaxing with a bandaged Kirara by their side. Sango smiled and said,  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Sango-chan!" "Feh, hi" "Meow"  
  
"We need to meet Kaede at a spare hut right now." Sango explained. They all followed Sango to the spare hut that was right next to her original hut. All three sweat dropped but decided to say nothing.  
  
They went inside the hut and sat next to Kaede.  
  
"Ah, all of ye are here." Kaede stated.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What we are going to do tomorrow." Replied Kaede. Everyone listened intensely in what she was about to say when............................  
  
"KAGOME, YOU'RE BACK!" squealed a happy voice. Everyone looked back to see Shippo jump on Kagome's shoulder and smile.  
  
"Shippo! Glad to see you're okay." Kagome said.  
  
"Shippo was worried about ye and was looking out for you." Kaede replied.  
  
"Thanks Shippo I really appreciate that." Kagome smiled and hugged him. Shippo smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"OKAY ALREADY! WHAT IS THE DUMB PLAN?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Okay, well---." Kaede was cut off when Shippo yelled,  
  
"Why do you need a plan?"  
  
They all sighed and told the young fox demon what happened. "Oh" was all he could say and became silent.  
  
"Anyways, this is the plan." Kaede explained.  
  
"Everyone will need to wake up at sunrise." Everyone agreed to this.  
  
"Then I will go with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara to my friend's place since it has a lot of books. There, we will be researching more about the spell." Everyone nodded, even Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome will watch over the hut and make sure that Miroku doesn't brake out." They both said "okay."  
  
"We will return before sundown and I'll place new charms into the hut to keep Miroku in" Kaede said.  
  
"Hopefully, we will find the information we need to cure Miroku." Kaede finished explaining.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Sango said and prepared to go to sleep. Everyone nodded and also prepared to go to sleep.  
  
"Night everyone." Kagome said and fell asleep. Everyone mumbled night and fell asleep too.  
  
During that night  
  
Sango could not sleep at all. She is having a nightmare that is worse than any one that she had before. She tossed and turned and was breathing heavily.  
  
The Nightmare  
  
It was the final battle against Naraku. Everyone was tired but all of them fought bravely. Inuyasha used a Wound of the Wind that destroyed Naraku's lower body. Kagome shot an arrow that pierced his tainted heart. Sango used her boomerang to cut all of the remaining tentacles. Miroku used his oufdas to stun Naraku's arms and body. With all of their combined powers, they defeated Naraku at last. Kagura and Kanna died with Naraku but were thankful to be freed from his control.  
  
Kohaku then jumped to Sango's arms, crying in happiness to be freed from the demon. "Sango, I can remember now! I'm so sorry though." Kohaku cried. "Shh, it's okay Kohaku I'll always love you." Sango replied.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy that they hugged each other fiercely. Both saying "I love you."  
  
Miroku tore off his prayer beads and saw a complete hand that no longer held the void. Shippo danced with Kirara and smiled happily.  
  
However, the complete Shikon Jewel grew blacker and darker with each passing second. Then it lunged straight towards Miroku and dug deeply into his back. Miroku gasped in pain and a dark aura grew around him. He transformed into his dark insane demon side and quickly killed Shippo and Kirara in one attack. He smiled and flew to where Inuyasha and Kagome were hugging. He slashed both of their throats quickly, killing them both. He flew towards Sango and Kohaku and raised his claws.  
  
Sango was unaware that Miroku transformed, so she continued to hug Kohaku. She then felt flood pooling all around her and the ground. She looked at Kohaku and gasped. He was dead; a hole torn right threw his stomach. She looked up to find Miroku with his hands covered in her family and friend's blood. She gasped and tried to run away, but he was too quick for her.  
  
He grabbed her neck with one hand and lifted her into the air. Sango was crying but Miroku seemed completely unfazed by it. Miroku smiled insanely and said,  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Yes................."  
  
"Good." And with that, he squeezed Sango's neck until she died.  
  
End of Nightmare  
  
Sango woke up from the nightmare and looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her friends alive and well. 'It was just a nightmare, stop thinking about it.' Sango went to sleep thinking one thing,  
  
'I hope it was just a nightmare and not a promotion of the future.'  
  
Somewhere in a castle  
  
"So, that houshi now is an insane dark demon that kills anyone that crosses his path and his powers are great?"  
  
A pale girl nodded.  
  
"He can be very useful to my plan and as a minion. He will be stronger than you or my other ones. The houshi will gather the Shikon Shards and kill my enemies, excellent." It said while looking in a mirror.  
  
'All I need to do is add a Shikon shard in his body. Then I will have complete control over him and command him to kill everyone that I hate. Then the exterminator will suffer and watch all of her friends die by the one she loves. Perfect.'  
  
A/N: Hmm, this chapter turned out shorter than I thought. Oh well and review please. 


	7. Information and the battle

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Here is chapter 7. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was exactly sunrise when Sango woke up. Groggily, she stood up and went to where Kagome was sleeping. She gently woke up Kagome and told her to wake up the others. Kagome complied and went to wake up Kaede.  
  
Sango sighed as she strapped Hiraikotsu on her back. She looked at Miroku's staff that was next to Kagome's backpack and frowned. 'We have to find the cure to Houshi-sama's curse. If we don't, he will never revert back to normal.'  
  
"Sango, are ye ready to go?" Kaede asked with Shippo on her shoulder and with her bow and arrows. Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder as Inuyasha and Kagome walked out the door.  
  
"Yes, I am ready. Let's go!" Sango shouted and went outside. Kaede and Shippo followed her and waited for Kirara to transform. Kirara transformed and Sango, Shippo, and Kaede hopped on its back. Then they took off into the sky. Inuyasha and Kagome were already protecting the hut that Miroku was in and waved goodbye to the group.  
  
They waved back and concentrated to go to Kaede's friend's place. "Kaede, what direction is your friend's house at?" Sango asked.  
  
"To the northeast, we'll fly in that direction until we see a village with a large stream next to it. We will land in that town, and walk to a huge building that has all of the books. My friend would be there and he will allow us to bring any books back with us." Kaede explained.  
  
"How long would it take to get there?" asked a curious Shippo.  
  
"The rate we are going, about 1 hour." Kaede replied.  
  
"Okay, did you hear that Kirara?" Sango asked. Kirara nodded its head and sped up towards that direction.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"GAH, THIS IS SO ARRVIGATING!" Inuyasha shouted. "HE"S NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome shouted. "Do you want to fight Miroku-sama like that?"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing to that and sat back up and said, "He's still sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, but poor Sango-chan. She is doing everything she can to revert him back to normal, but it isn't working." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I hope they come back soon. This is starting to irritate me." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Back to Kaede and the rest  
  
After an hour of traveling, they made it to the village without trouble. After finding the large building, they knocked on the front door. The building itself was about two stories high but it was very plain looking. The door opened and an average sized man with gray hair stepped outside.  
  
"How can I help you?" the man asked. Kaede then stood in front of the group and said,  
  
"Do you remember me, Malin?  
  
The old man's eyes lit up. "Is that you Kaede-san?"  
  
"Yes, it has been 10 years now since we last saw each other. How are you doing?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine, but why are you here?"  
  
"I need to find information about the curse that turns humans into demons."  
  
Malin's face darkened, "Why do you need that information?"  
  
"One of my friends got turned into an insane demon by the spell." Kaede replied.  
  
Malin's face showed sympathy, "I am sorry to hear that. Come in, I have a couple of books that might help you." They all then followed Malin into the house and shut the door. The library was large and the inside was beautifully decorated with paintings.  
  
"It's beautiful." Sango breathed.  
  
"Thanks, now let me find the book. It is not in my regular book place because I thought that the information was not to be seen by others. Follow me. " With that, Malin went to a wall that was behind all of the book shelves. The others followed him when Shippo said,  
  
"There is only a wall here!"  
  
Sango told him to hush while Malin pushed the wall that revealed a secret passage. Malin went down and the others followed him. They finally came to the bottom and there were only about 20 books that were stacked on shelves. Malin got two books from a shelf and handed one to Kaede and one to Sango.  
  
"Those are the only books I have about the curse." Malin said. "I hope you find what you need in them. You can take them back with you."  
  
"Thanks a lot Malin-sama." Sango said.  
  
"Yes, thank you old friend." Kaede nodded.  
  
"No problem." Malin stated and everyone went back up the stairs. Malin closed the door and led Kaede and the others back outside.  
  
"Good luck and I hope you can cure him." Malin said and closed the door.  
  
"What a nice guy, when did you meet him Kaede-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"Back when I was training to be a priestess, but that is not important right now. We must return to Miroku and the rest."  
  
"Okay, Kirara!" Sango shouted and Kirara transformed. Everyone hopped on and Kirara took off back to Kaede's village.  
  
'Don't worry Houshi-sama, we're coming'  
  
Back To Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were just sitting quietly waiting for Sango and the rest to come back. Kagome yawned and said,  
  
"It's almost noon and he hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"Keh, he probably is dead then."  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Oi wench, I was joking. How is he though?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's find out."  
  
Both people went to the door and peered inside. Miroku was still in the same position sleeping. Both of them sighed and went back to guarding the door. Inuyasha suddenly tensed and stood up. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and looked around. Kagome stood up too and grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
"Inuyasha, I feel an evil presence coming towards us. It has three jewel shards."  
  
"I know Naraku or one of his offspring is coming towards us. His disgusting scent is always easy to tell."  
  
"It can be a golem, since it only has three shards."  
  
"Yeah, but get ready and be careful. Make sure Naraku doesn't get to Miroku."  
  
They both nodded and prepared for the worst.  
  
Back to Kaede  
  
They were flying through the sky while Kaede and Sango were reading the two books that they acquired. The books were not that long they each were only a few pages long. Kaede sighed as she read hers and said,  
  
"This book is not helpful. It only describes who can use the spell and what it does."  
  
Sango nodded while reading hers. Her book only had one page of information, but it was very helpful. "Kaede-sama, this book is really helpful, I'll read it to you."  
  
"Thou that has the curse on him can not be cured by magic or spells"  
"He shall become stronger with each passing day"  
"He will be more insane as he stays in that state."  
"His only goal would be to become stronger and to kill people. He'll have no other will."   
"His powers will become stronger and stronger until he dies or thy world is destroyed by him." "Thou will never be able to tell from friend or foe."   
"Thy only way to revert him to normal is with true light and emotions that darkness can not grasp."  
  
"Well, that is all in this book. But it gave us plenty of information." Sango replied. Kaede nodded and said,  
  
"I think I know what the book is trying to tell us."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Well, Miroku can not be cured my any magic or spells. He will be stronger with each day goes by. He'll become more insane as he stays in that state............."  
  
Sango nodded with tears building in her eyes. Shippo could smell the tears but decided not to say anything.  
  
Kaede continued to explain, "He will live only to be stronger and to kill others. He won't stop becoming stronger until the world ends. Lastly, he can not tell his friends from his enemies."  
  
Sango had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she hastily rubbed them off. "What about the last sentence, "Thy only way to revert him to normal is with true light and emotions that darkness can not grasp?"  
  
Kaede sighed and replied, "Unfortunately, that is the only verse that I can't understand."  
  
"Well, at least we know what is going to happen to Miroku." Shippo stated.  
  
Kirara growled suddenly though. Kaede narrowed her eye as she felt an evil presence at the same direction they were going. Shippo smelled a familiar scent that he hates. Sango looked worried and told Kirara to go faster. Kirara complied and went faster.  
  
Everyone said the same thing at the same time, "Naraku."  
  
To Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
They both tensed as Naraku, Kagura, and a horde of demons came down a few feet away from them. Inuyasha could tell that was just a puppet Naraku and told Kagome. She nodded and got an arrow ready.  
  
"Inuyasha, the fake Naraku has three jewel shards in his hand." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and shouted, "What do you want? The jewel shards that we have?"  
  
"No, I don't want your shards. I came here for the monk." Naraku yelled back.  
  
Kagome looked puzzled. 'Why would he want Miroku-sama? Unless he knows about the transformation!'  
  
"Why would you want him for?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Naraku smirked, "I know about his little transformation. He will prove to be a helpful minion."  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU"LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!" Inuyasha shouted and used the Wound of the Wind.  
  
Naraku, Kagura, and a few demons escaped but the rest of the demons were killed by the attack. The weaker demons went towards Kagome while Kagura battled with Inuyasha. Naraku flew towards the hut in hopes to command Miroku as a minion. Unfortunately for him, he ran into the barrier that was around the hut.  
  
"COME BACK HERE NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Watch who you're fighting with! Dance of the Blades!" Kagura shouted. A few wind blades were shot at Inuyasha from Kagura's fan. Inuyasha blocked them with Tetsusaiga and used a Wound of the Wind on her. Kagura jumped out of the way and attacked Kagome with her Dance of the Blades. Inuyasha saw what happened and jumped to where Kagome was standing. He blocked the attack on time and killed all of the demons that Kagome was battling.  
  
"Kagome, can you shoot an arrow at her while I use my Tetsusaiga on her?"  
  
Kagome nodded and fired an arrow while Inuyasha jumped high above Kagura. The arrow missed her and prepared to use Dragon's Dance. Inuyasha already saw what was happening and used a Wound of the Wind from the air. The attack hit Kagura and burned her back. Kagura jumped out of the way and escaped on her feather and she flew to the opposite direction that Kirara was going.  
  
Naraku was able to tear off the holy charms after burning his hand against them. He ran inside and saw the changes of Miroku. 'Perfect, a minion that is strong and will do everything I say.' Before he had the chance to take Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome burst in and ready to attack.  
  
"Humph, you can not stop me from taking the monk." Naraku then had tentacles grow from the bottom of his baboon pelt. Some of the tentacles then shot towards Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
'Damn, I can't use my Wound of the Wind because Miroku is too close to him.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'I have to use my arrow, but what if I miss?' Kagome thought. 'I have to try or Miroku-sama will be taken.' With that, Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku's forehead. There was a blinding light, but his head was still on and he continued to attack. The tentacles all went straight to towards Kagome at a fast speed.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted and grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. However, one of the tentacles was able to take Kagome's bow and break it in half.  
  
'Crap.' Inuyasha thought and told Kagome to stay behind him while defending against the never-ending tentacles.  
  
"It seems that you can't save your little friend here. I'll take him then." Naraku said. He then used one of his tentacles and wrapped it around Miroku's waist. Naraku brought Miroku back to him and smiled evilly. "Goodbye pathetic fools."  
  
Just then, Sango and the rest crashed in through the door. Kaede and Shippo went to Inuyasha and Kagome while Kirara and Sango prepared to attack.  
  
"You will not take him without going through me first." Sango said and began to run with Kirara near her side.  
  
"Fools!" Naraku shouted and used his tentacles to attack Sango and Kirara.  
  
"Kaede, Shippo, protect Kagome, I need to help out Sango." Inuyasha said and ran to where Sango was battling.  
  
"Sango, get Miroku from him. I'll let you kill him this time. Kirara and I will take care of the tentacles." Inuyasha said and killed a tentacle. Sango nodded and ran towards Naraku with her Hiraikotsu ready. Before she could attack him, Naraku raised Miroku in front of him as a kind of shield.  
  
"If you attack me, I'll use the houshi as a shield instead." Naraku smirked. Sango kept running and jumped over Naraku and used her boomerang to cut him in half. All of the tentacles stopped moving but Naraku's upper half was still moving. Naraku glared at her and grabbed the tentacle that held onto Miroku and flew through the ceiling with the tentacle in his free hand.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be seeing Miroku real soon, as a puppet under my control!" Naraku shouted and disappeared into the night sky.  
  
Sango fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face, 'I failed you Houshi-sama, and it is all my fault.'  
  
A/N: Yay I gotten more reviews! I am so happy. Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing my story! 


	8. Cursed Sword of Shinatta Temple

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Thanks to Lisa for reviewing every single chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sango cried to her knees as she kept on thinking the same thing, 'I failed you and I couldn't tell you how I truly felt.'  
  
Everyone looked at her with pity in his or her eyes, even Inuyasha. Kagome walked to Sango and put a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked up with a tear stained face and red puffy eyes.  
  
"Sango, don't worry, we'll get Miroku-sama back and kill Naraku for good."  
  
Sango nodded and stood up and gathered her things. Everyone also gathered their stuff and went to Kaede's spare hut.  
  
"I'll tell the villagers to repair the ceiling. All of ye get some rest." Kaede said and went out the door.  
  
Inuyasha and the others nodded and they all took a quick nap.  
  
At Naraku's castle  
  
The fake Naraku appeared in the room where the real Naraku was sitting. Naraku smirked when he saw his golem carrying Miroku. Naraku stood up and went to his golem. He destroyed his golem causing the tentacle to disappear and Miroku fell to the ground.  
  
Miroku woke up due to him falling on the ground. He looked around and saw only a few dark walls and a guy standing near him, 'Where the hell am I?'  
  
Miroku looked at the man that was standing in front of him and growled. 'I'm bored, might as well kill him and get out of here.'  
  
Miroku was about to slash at him when Naraku set up a barrier around him and kneeled down to Miroku's level. Miroku slashed at the barrier but it didn't so anything. So Miroku growled and asked, "What the hell do you want?" He can't understand why, but he hates this man more than anyone else.  
  
Naraku smirked, 'He can't remember anyone? Good.' Naraku held up the three Shikon shards that the golem had on his arm. The Shikon shards were tainted black due to the evil that Naraku had.  
  
"Miroku-." Naraku began to say, but was cut short when Miroku yelled,  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT BASTARD!"  
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow but shrugged off the yell.  
  
"Fine then, but do you know what this is?" Naraku asked while showing Miroku the three Shikon shards.  
  
"NO AND WHY IN THE HELLS WHY WOULD I CARE?"  
  
"Don't you want to be more powerful?" Naraku asked. Miroku looked at him curiosity and said,  
  
"Yeah, that's all I want and to kill. Why?"  
  
Naraku smirked, 'So that is what the houshi wants.'  
  
"These shards will give you power beyond imaginable. Do you want them?" Naraku asked.  
  
"How do I know that you're not lying?" Miroku asked.  
  
Naraku smirked and called for Kanna. Kanna walked in holding a mirror that showed a demon that has one Shikon shard in his body. It was destroying a village.  
  
"See this demon? Look how powerful he is. This was how he was before he had the shard." Naraku said and the image was replaced with a scrawny demon that was kicked around by humans. It was the same demon however.  
  
"Humph, whatever. What do you want me to do in order to get those shards?" Miroku asked.  
  
'I need to do a couple of things first before I send the monk to kill his friends.'  
  
"First I need to get rid of your Wind Tunnel. If you had it still, you would die from it and you wouldn't be able to enjoy your power. Give me your right hand." Naraku replied.  
  
"Fine, just get rid of the damn thing." Miroku said and held out his hand that had the glove in it.  
  
Naraku smirked and took out a white sphere. He then tore off the glove and prayer beads, which unleashed the Wind Tunnel. Naraku then put the white sphere in the void and was consumed in a blink of an eye. The hole in Miroku's hand grew smaller and smaller until his hand was completely full again.  
  
Miroku looked at his hand in wonder and asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Simple, the white sphere is a holy object that was made by a light demon. It was used to close voids that were made by dark demons. I killed the light demon and stole the sphere for later purposes." Naraku replied.  
  
"Now you need a weapon to battle with............" Naraku said and grinned. That was the perfect test to see if he was strong.  
  
"My claws are good enough." Miroku smirked.  
  
"But, there is a sword that is very powerful. Its strength grows when the wielder becomes stronger. If you had it, just think of the strength you'll have." Naraku explained.  
  
"It sounds like a powerful sword. Where is it?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kanna's mirror then showed an ancient temple that had all kinds of holy people guarding in.  
  
"That's where the sword is, go in and take it. I don't care if you kill all the people-." Naraku was cut short, when Miroku laughed while looking at the mirror.  
  
"I'll kill all of them and take the sword, then I'll return to you and you'll give me the shards." Miroku said.  
  
"Yes, and if you continue to serve me, I'll give you more shards." Naraku stated.  
  
"I SERVE NOBODY! I AM ONLY DOING THIS FOR THE SHARDS!" Miroku shouted. "What direction is the temple?"  
  
"Northeast."  
  
Miroku smirked and flew through the ceiling and to the direction that Naraku told him.  
  
'Fool, he will be my servant when I add the shards. If he doesn't die from the sword's power, I will be unstoppable.' Naraku thought.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and the group  
  
Sango and the rest sighed as they traveled through the forest. They have been traveling for hours in the direction that everyone decided to go to. Still, they haven't seen Naraku or Miroku anywhere.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sango and the others woke up 2 hours later with renewed strength. Sango still was depressed, but she wouldn't dwell over it. She told everyone about the information she founded from the book. Kaede already fixed the ceiling and everyone was all packed to go. They decided that Shippo would stay behind with Kaede because they didn't want him to see Miroku all crazy.  
  
They decided to go in the same direction that Kagura flew of to. So, they gathered their weapons and set off to free Miroku.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Now here they are in a forest with no sign of human life anywhere. It was sunset by the time they reached a village. The village was average and there was no blood or demons. They went in and split up to see if there are any rumors about the shards or unusual happenings.  
  
Sango went to a guy that was walking around and asked, "Is there any demons that are bugging you or any unusual events?"  
  
The man chuckled and replied, "No because of the great blessing of Shinatta Temple."  
  
Sango looked curious and asked, "What does the temple do?"  
  
"Well, there are only pure and holy people there. They are the guardians of the temple and this village. They destroy demons and evil ones. Without them, this town would have been destroyed long time ago. To tell you a secret, the Shinatta Temple holds a cursed sword that is so powerful that not even the holy ones can touch it. The sword is said to devour souls that are not strong enough to wield it. I haven't met a single person who could wield its awesome power. Which is why the holy ones guard the temple."  
  
Sango nodded and said "Thank you" and rushed off to find Inuyasha and Kagome. 'This village wouldn't have any demons, so might as well get out of here.' She met up with Inuyasha and Kagome and said,  
  
"There aren't any demons here because a bunch of holy people guard-."  
  
Sango was cut off when an aura that she both loved and hated was coming closer to the temple that was just a quarter mile away from the village. Kagome felt it too and looked at Sango worried. Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist  
  
"Everyone get ready, Miroku's demonic scent is coming closer to the temple." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Everyone nodded and Kirara transformed into her bigger form while Sango jumped on her. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and sped off towards the temple.  
  
Back to Miroku  
  
Miroku flew until he spotted the temple that the sword was in. He stopped a few yards from the temple and landed. All of the holy people tensed and brought their weapons out. They can feel the dark aura that surrounded Miroku.  
  
"DEMON! GET OUT OF HERE OR DIE!" shouted one of the priests.  
  
Miroku however, stretched his wings out as far as they could to the left and right of him. A black swirl started to form around his wings and Miroku smirked.  
  
"DIE AND GO TO HELL!" Miroku shouted and a bunch of black blades shot from his wings and at the holy ones.  
  
"Everyone use your barrier!" shouted a priest and all of them set up a barrier that covered him or her and the temple.  
  
Miroku just watched them thinking, 'Fools, my attack can go through any barrier.'  
  
The black blades indeed went through the barrier and it cut up all of the holy ones in half.  
  
Miroku smiled and went past all of the dead bodies and into the temple. The temple had only one room and wasn't decorated that much. There were two high priests that tried to attack him, but Miroku just used his spikes on his arms to cut their throats. Miroku looked around and saw the cursed sword at the back of the room. He walked to it and looked at it. The sword was in a black scabbard that had edges on its sides. The scabbard had a black strap on it so you could wear it on your back. The hilt of the sword was black and it had a sharpened edge at the end. Miroku looked at it and smiled,  
  
'That sword's evil power is tremendous. A worthy sword for me.'  
  
When he was about to grab it, a barrier resisted him and slightly burned his fingers. He saw the oufdas that were on the table that the sword was on. 'Damn, now I have to do it the hard way.'  
  
Miroku once again spread his wings and unleashed his black blades at the oufdas. The blades went through the barrier and destroyed the oufdas. He grabbed the sword and strapped it to his back. He took out the sword and almost fainted by the dark energy it produced. He overcame the dark energy and the energy faded instantly. The sword was his now. The sword itself was completely black and had multiple sharp edges coming out of its sides. Miroku smirked and put it back into its scabbard. When he was about to leave, he heard a voice shouting,  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Miroku looked back and saw the annoying girl with the boomerang and her little friends. "So, you came back. I wanted to kill you ever since I awoke."  
  
Sango gasped but prepared to attack. What Miroku did was horrible and it almost made her vomit.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sango and the others quickly came to the temple and their eyes widened in surprise. There was 20 dead priestess and monks on the ground. Their bodies were cut in half and blood pooled around each person.  
  
'Houshi-sama...... How did he do this?'  
  
Inuyasha snarled and told the others that Miroku killed them with an attack. Kagome nodded and looked at the temple that Miroku was in.  
  
"Come on guys, we must stop Houshi-sama." Sango said emotionless and went towards the temple. The others followed her into the temple.  
  
They were greeted with two dead priests that were on the ground with blood coming from their necks. They looked up to see Miroku turning to leave, but Sango stopped him by yelling.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Miroku took out his sword and charged at them. The others gasped as they felt the evil and power coming from it. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and Sango all prepared to attack knowing that this will be the hardest fight that they'll ever have.  
  
A/N: I think I grossed myself out on this chapter. I hoped you aren't grossed out either. I want to thank Demon-Slayer13 for the idea of Miroku having a sword. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Kikyou will all be appearing later on. And don't forget to review!  



	9. Battle at the temple

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: I am wondering if I should change the genre to something else. Such as angst or something. Anyways, here is chapter 9.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Miroku charged at Kagome first, remembering how much the sacred arrow damaged him. Inuyasha knew that Kagome would take too long to fire an arrow, so he tossed her backwards and protected her.  
  
"MIROKU! WHAT IN THE HELLS IS UP? WHY DON"T YOU HAVE YOUR WIND TUNNEL ANYOMRE!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku growled at him and shouted,  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME! SOME BASTARD HEALED THE VOID!  
  
'At least Houshi-sama doesn't have to worry about the Wind Tunnel.' Sango thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku-sama has no Shikon shards.........." Kagome said. Sango and Inuyasha looked at her, eyes wide.  
  
"Which means, that he did this on his own free will..." Sango stated.  
  
Inuyasha was silently cussing and asked, "So, where in the hell is Naraku?"  
  
Miroku stopped charging and asked, "Naraku?"  
  
Sango walked in front of Inuyasha and looked at Miroku who was only 5 feet away from her. "He was the one who kidnapped you."  
  
"Humph, it must have been that guy who wanted me as his servant." Miroku stated.  
  
"Are you working for him?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku's eyes flared and shouted, "HELL NO! I WORK ONLY FOR MY SELF!"  
  
"Then why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"To get this sword and acquiring the three Shikon shards that he promised me." Miroku replied.  
  
"But you are doing a favor for him which means that you do work for him." Sango smirked.  
  
"Whatever, as long as I get more power and kill people, I don't care!" Miroku yelled and lunged at Sango.  
  
Sango blocked with Hiraikotsu and brought out her sword and tired to attack with it. Kagome ran to the where the sword was at and shot an arrow at Miroku. Inuyasha went to the left hand wall and used Wound of the Wind.  
  
Kirara was by Sango ready to attack Miroku if he beat her. Sango slashed out with her sword and Miroku blocked it. He then jumped out of the way from the attacks that Inuyasha and Kagome shot out. Miroku flew to where Kagome was sitting and slashed out with his sword. Kagome rolled out of the way and ran to where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha stood in front of Sango and put Kagome next to her. "Stay behind me, you can't beat him." Inuyasha said and walked up a few feet.  
  
Miroku smirked and said, "So you want to have a sword fight with me?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped forward and shouted, "YEAH, AND I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"  
  
Miroku froze instantly when he heard Inuyasha shouting "friend" at him. 'Friendship, I don't understand that trait of a person. It's just a sign of weakness anyways. But, something is holding me back from killing this creature.'  
  
"DON"T SPACE OUT! WOUND OF THE WIND!" Inuyasha yelled and shot the blast at Miroku. Not being quick enough to dodge it, Miroku got hit by the blast and was sent flying towards the back wall.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango shouted and began to run towards him.  
  
"STAY BACK! He is not dead, but don't come any closer." Inuyasha said while walking towards Miroku.  
  
Miroku stood up but he was wounded a bit. He looked pissed beyond belief and flew through the ceiling while he shouted, "I'll kill you all for sure next time I see you." Miroku flew towards Naraku's castle as fast as Kirara's speed.  
  
Everyone sighed but Sango got a determined face and summoned Kirara. Sango jumped on her and flew to where Miroku was flying.  
  
"SANGO! WHERE THE HELLS ARE YOU GOING?"  
  
"SANGO-CHAN! WAIT UP!"  
  
Sango shouted back, "I am going to get Houshi-sama back, even if I die in the process." She then disappeared in the sky.  
  
"Kagome jump on, we need to get Sango before she ends of killing herself." Kagome nodded and jumped on Inuyasha and he ran as fast as he could where Sango was heading.  
  
To Miroku  
  
'Dammit, that attack hurt more than I thought. Next time though, I will not hesitate.' Miroku looked at his sword that he stole from the temple. 'It is a nice sword, but I need to learn how to use it. I guess I'll train with it.' He looked at the scabbard and saw a piece of paper stuck inside. He took it out and it said,  
  
"This is the sword of darkness. Its power is superb and some people can only wield it. The sword's name is "DarkEdge" since it kills anyone who isn't worthy of wielding it."  
  
Miroku looked fondly at DarkEdge and he put it back into his scabbard and placed it on his back. 'I have no reason to work for Naraku anymore, I'll just take the jewel shards he showed me and travel around killing people and gaining more power.'  
  
Just then, he heard a girl shout Hiraikotsu and he looked back to see a giant boomerang heading towards him. Miroku growled in annoyance and caught the boomerang with one hand. 'Why is that girl following me? Might as well get rid of her.' He spread his wings and shot dark blades at Kirara and Sango.  
  
Sango saw the attack and dodged each one of them and flew towards Miroku until they were only 4 feet apart.  
  
"Annoying girl, get out of my face before I make you." Miroku said.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes and shouted, "Why are you doing this Houshi-sama?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME HOUSHI-SAMA! I AM NOT A DAMN MONK!" Miroku shouted back.  
  
Sango's eyes widened and said, "Do you remember me or your friends or enemies?"  
  
Miroku scoffed and replied, "No I don't remember what my purpose is or who anyone is. My only will is to become stronger and to destroy."  
  
Sango remembered the verses, 'He can't tell friend from foe and his only will is to become stronger and to kill.'  
  
Miroku threw Hiraikotsu back at her and prepared to fly away when Sango shouted with tears,  
  
"Don't you remember the night when we hugged and comforted each other?"  
  
Miroku smirked and replied, "No I don't know what you are talking about, but I won't kill you today." With that, Miroku flew away to Naraku's castle.  
  
Kirara flew back down and into a forest. Sango did not care however, she just cried into Kiara's back. Inuyasha and Kagome just came in and saw Sango crying. Inuyasha found Sango easily because of the tears she shed.  
  
Kagome walked to Sango and said, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."  
  
Sango nodded but thought, 'I wish that Kagome was right, but everything won't be okay.'  
  
At Naraku's castle  
  
Miroku flew in through the roof and landed where Naraku was standing. Naraku looked back and smirked,  
  
"I see that you came back and with the sword."  
  
Miroku growled and shouted, "Give me the Shikon shards!"  
  
Naraku smiled and said, "Sure let me place them on your back."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes but complied. He turned around and lifted up his sword so Naraku could easily place the shards in.  
  
"Hurry up Naraku, I don't got all day."  
  
Naraku smiled, knowing that Miroku met Inuyasha and the others. He wasn't expecting Miroku to kill them off yet, so he wasn't mad at all.  
  
Naraku placed all three shards right into Miroku's back and smirked. The Shikon shards were completely black, even though he let go of them. Miroku's own darkness was making them pitch black. The shards were dug deeply into his back, so that you would have to take a sword out and cut his back in order to get them out.  
  
Miroku's back was already healing and so his other wounds. Even his robes were repairing themselves. 'These shards are really powerful. I feel twice as strong and fast.'  
  
Naraku then used the same process that he used on Kohaku to manipulate him. He contact Miroku through his mind and tried to drive him crazy.  
  
'Miroku, can you hear me? I am talking through your mind.'  
  
Miroku just looked back at Naraku and rolled his black eyes, 'Yes Naraku, and you can't control me. I know that you are trying to control me. Why else would you want to help me.'  
  
Naraku looked shocked and plain pissed. 'Dammit now I can't control him, might as well kill him then.'  
  
Miroku looked mildly amused and said, "Thanks for the Shikon shards. For that, I decided not to kill you. Farewell." Then Miroku flew off and to the West.  
  
Naraku looked mad, but calmed down after awhile. 'I still have three quarters of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha has some shards and now Miroku has some. That stupid wolf has two and the Kohaku has one. Which means, there are only 5 shards that I have no idea are at. Oh well. I still need to do some of my other plans before I go after them' Naraku smiled sinisterly and walked into the shadows of his room.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and the group  
  
Inuyasha and the rest sighed as they camped in the forest. It was dark outside and it was the new moon. No one was in the mood to talk or travel so they all sat in silence. Inuyasha was sulking on a tree because he lost his best friend.  
  
Kagome was in a bad mood because her friends are either emotionally wrecked or being a very sinister demon. Kirara was upset that Sango was crying and tired to comfort her by rubbing against her back.  
  
Sango was in the worst shape of them all. She ate very little and was always crying to her knees. 'He doesn't remember anything about me. I need to help him but that last verse doesn't make any sense.' Sango thought about it again. 'Okay, what is true light and emotions that darkness cannot grasp?' Sango sighed in annoyance and rubbed off her tears. 'I'll think more about this tomorrow.'  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku flew in the night sky looking for something to do. 'I am so bored. There isn't anyone to kill. I'm glad I left that bastard though.' He sighed and landed near a river and started to drink some of the water there. Miroku then heard a young voice that said,  
  
"Jaken-sama! Rin wants to drink some of the water there."  
  
He heard a sigh and a voice that said, "Okay, but wait for me!"  
  
Rin jumped into the clearing that Miroku was in. She looked at the river and Miroku who was standing near it. She instantly beamed and walked to Miroku,  
  
"Hi, my name is Rin. What is yours?" she asked happily.  
  
Miroku smirked and said, "I am called Miroku, but don't call me that."  
  
Her innocent eyes widened and asked, "But why?"  
  
Miroku walked to her and gripped her neck with one hand and lifted her up into the air. He then started to cut off her air supply. He laughed sinisterly and replied,  
  
"Because that was my weak and pathetic side's name."  
  
Rin managed to choke out, "He was probably nice and caring though.........."  
  
Miroku eyes widened but he shrugged off the comment. Miroku's hold on her neck tightened and it completely cut off her air supply.  
  
"It's time for you to die and go to hell." Miroku said and took out DarkEdge and raised it above his head. He then began to swing it down on Rin's head to end her life in one stroke.  
  
A/N: My sorry attempt to do a cliffy. Oh well, review please! 


	10. Fight with Sesshoumaru and Koga

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Chapter 10! WooHoo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own Sherra. HAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Miroku was about to strike down when a staff bashed him on the back. Miroku instantly let go of Rin and looked behind him to see an ugly green toad with a two headed staff glaring at him. Rin instantly went behind Jaken and looked up at Miroku with fear in her eyes.  
  
"If you're trying to kill her, you have to go through me first." Jaken shouted.  
  
Miroku looked at him and scowled. 'Why does it always seem that people interrupt me when I try to kill people? Oh well, one more person to kill.'  
  
Miroku sighed and raised DarkEdge above his head. Miroku swung down his sword at Jaken with full force. Jaken raised his staff and used the burning fire attack at Miroku. Jaken smirked in satisfaction and began to walk away with Rin. Then Jaken felt a sword slash him deeply into his back, causing a hole right on his stomach. Jaken fell forward and died.  
  
Miroku grinned and looked at Rin who was crying over Jaken. Miroku walked calmly to her and was about to strike when a poison claw gripped his arm painfully.  
  
Miroku looked around to see a very tall and powerful demon glaring at him. "What do you want?" he asked the demon.  
  
The demon glared and started to have a green poison come out of his hand. It started to burn Miroku's arm and he shouted in pain.  
  
"Why do you want to kill them?" the demon asked.  
  
Miroku growled and used his other hand to slash at his face. All five claws hit the demon's face and he dropped Miroku. Miroku fell to the ground and picked up DarkEdge.  
  
The demon looked amused and said, "Aren't you that monk that travels with the half-breed?"  
  
Miroku placed his sword back into the scabbard and yelled, "I AM NOT A MONK AND I DON"T TRAVEL WITH INUYASHA! Who are you anyways?"  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow and thought, 'He doesn't remember me? Oh well.'  
  
The demon said simply, "I am Sesshoumaru."  
  
Miroku's arm was already healing due to the Shikon shards. "I don't have time to talk to you." With that, Miroku spread his wings and aimed his attacks at Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and guarded Rin with Tokijin. Sesshoumaru then sent a blue blast at Miroku but he dodged it and took out DarkEdge. He concentrated his power into the sword and shot a black blast that could rival Wound of the Wind at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru just blocked the blast and charged at Miroku with full speed. Miroku charged too and their swords hit each other causing sparks to fly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into Miroku's eyes and thought, "His eyes, they're black and has no emotion other than hatred and evil...'  
  
Miroku spread his wings while blocking Tokijin and used his dark blades at Sesshoumaru. Being caught off guard, Sesshoumaru was hit but he didn't die from it. In haste, Sesshoumaru used his Tokijin and pierced Miroku at the shoulder. He jumped back and used another blue blast from the sword.  
  
Miroku barely jumped out of the way in time and put DarkEdge into his scabbard and flew off into the sky.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back to see Rin asleep and he revived Jaken with Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru was actually in pain from the blades so he fell asleep thinking,  
  
'Inuyasha will have a hard time reverting him back to normal.'  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku cursed loudly as his shoulder bled from the attack. 'I need to train more and learn how to use my sword, wings, and claws before I fight again.' With that, Miroku flew to a tree and slept on the branch for the night.  
  
In the morning at the Inuyasha group  
  
Everyone woke up and groggily ate breakfast. Sango was still thinking about Miroku, the verses, and the sword.  
  
'Dammit, I need to understand the last verse before Houshi-sama ends up destroying Japan.'  
  
"Where are we heading off too today?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh, we are going to-." Inuyasha was cut off when he smelled the scent of someone he cannot stand at all. A blue tornado appeared right in front of Kagome and grasped her hands.  
  
"Kagome, how are you today?" Koga asked.  
  
Inuyasha was about to pound the wolf into the ground when Kagome shouted, "SIT!" He cussed as he hit the ground face forward.  
  
"Koga-kun, I am just fine." Kagome lied.  
  
"Kagome, you're lying. I smell the sadness that is in your scent." Koga stated worried.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off from the ground and pushed Kagome to the side as he glared at Koga. "It isn't any of your business wimpy wolf."  
  
Koga snorted and said, "There's something wrong if all of you. Dog turd, your scent is filled with worry and that demon slayer has tears in her scent. And where is the monk that hangs out with you?"  
  
"He's around, but not with us." Inuyasha stated.  
  
Koga looked mildly amused and went to where Kagome was sitting. He sat down and put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Please Kagome, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha and Sango to see if they agreed to tell him about Miroku. Inuyasha mouthed, "I don't care" and Sango nodded "yes."  
  
Kagome looked back at Koga and said, "Our friend Miroku-sama is not with us because he turned into a crazed demon due to a spell."  
  
Koga stiffened and stood up. "Kagome he's the monk right?" Kagome nodded at Koga and stood up too.  
  
Koga growled and yelled, "I'LL KILL HIM FOR MAKING YOU SAD!" Koga then sped off looking for Miroku with Ginta and Hakkaku dragging behind.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome sister!" They shouted and ran after Koga.  
  
"Koga-kun wait!" Kagome shouted but he and his friends already disappeared from sight.  
  
"Keh, he's going to end up killing himself." Inuyasha said bluntly.  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome screamed and yelled,  
  
"We have to find Koga-kun before he ends up killing himself."  
  
Sango nodded and said, "We might find Houshi-sama too." Sango summoned Kirara and sped off towards Koga.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and told Kagome to jump on his back. She did and they ran to where Koga set off. Unfortunately, Kirara or Inuyasha wasn't fast enough to catch up with Koga so they had to follow his scent to tell where he was going. Which means, that Koga could already be dead by the time they find him..........  
  
To Koga  
  
'I will kill this Miroku person for making my Kagome sad like that. He will pay.' Koga thought while running to find his scent. He smelled a disturbing scent while traveling through the woods last night. So, he figured that was Miroku's scent since it had death in it. He didn't want to go back there, but if he hurt Kagome in any way, he'll die. With that, Koga sped off even faster to the scent. "Ginta, Hakkaku, stay behind and I'll come back by sun down." He shouted and ran off.  
  
"OKAY KOGA!!!!" they shouted and stopped. Then they fell asleep next to a tree.  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku sighed as he trained with DarkEdge. He learned all kinds of new attacks with his sword, claws, and wings. So, he placed his sword back into the scabbard and rested. 'I learned every attack that I can and mastered them. Inuyasha or that Sesshoumaru person will not stand a chance against me if they fought me. Still, I can't use my new attacks quickly enough. I'll stick with my old ones or when I have enough time I can use my new attacks'. All of his wounds were already healed due to the Shikon shards and his demon healing powers.  
  
'Maybe I can destroy a village today.' He thought.  
  
Miroku got up and walked to the closest village that was near him.  
  
To Naraku  
  
Naraku smirked as he gathered 3 more shards from lesser demons. He killed them off easily and destroyed everything near too. 'Now, there are only two shards that I need to get before I pay a visit to Inuyasha and the others.' He was in his castle now watching the Inuyasha group in Kanna's mirror.  
  
'Fools, I will complete the Shikon Jewel and grant ultimate power for myself.'  
  
Back to Inuyasha  
  
They all sighed as they attempted to find Koga. They already passed Ginta and Hakkaku and they were fast asleep. After Kagome sat Inuyasha, they didn't wake them up and so they traveled by following Koga's scent. Everyone was tired, but they had to find Koga before he ends up killing himself.  
  
Back to Koga  
  
'I will find him and tear him from limb to limb.' Koga thought angrily. He followed Miroku's scent and went through a thick forest. He kept running until he smelled Miroku near. All of his instincts were telling him to get out of there, but Koga was determined to find Miroku.  
  
He kept on running until he saw a man with a disturbing scent walking through the forest calmly.  
  
'That must be him, the same scent and everything.'  
  
He picked up the speed and hit Miroku as hard as he could on the head.  
  
Miroku looked back to see a wolf demon attacking him with all of his might. He could smell the wolf since he walked into the forest, but didn't bother to run and chase him down. He didn't go after him because Koga's scent was filled with revenge. Now the wolf hit him on the back of his head with a lot of force.  
  
Miroku wasn't harmed by it, so he grabbed Koga's arm and dug his claws into his it. Koga yelled in pain and withdrew his arm.  
  
Koga glared at him and yelled, "ARE YOU MIROKU?"  
  
Miroku sighed and said, "I am called Miroku, but I hate that name beyond anything. And who are you?"  
  
Koga looked beyond pissed and shouted, "I am Koga and I am here to kill you because you hurt my Kagome!" With that, Koga ran towards Miroku and sent a kick to his face.  
  
Miroku caught the foot in one hand and took out DarkEdge. He sliced the sword into Koga's leg deeply and blood came out. Koga shouted in pain and stumbled backwards.  
  
Miroku then ran up to him and sliced Koga's other leg. Koga was now on the ground groaning in pain. He couldn't stand on any of his legs anymore. That was when Miroku noticed a Shikon shard in each of his legs. He went over to Koga and tore off the Shikon shards from them. Miroku grinned and placed both of the shards into DarkEdge. DarkEdge sucked both of the shards and both of them glowed in the middle of the sword.  
  
Miroku smirked and sliced Koga's chest and shoulders with his sword.  
  
Koga was now breathing harshly and looked up at Miroku's face. Miroku looked like he was completely enjoying the pain that he was inflicting on him.  
  
Miroku then kicked Koga onto his stomach and sliced his arms and back. The only thing that wasn't covered in blood was Koga's neck and head. Koga was too much in pain to defend himself.  
  
Miroku raised his sword one more time and aimed it down on Koga's neck.  
  
A/N: -dodges stuff that Koga fans are throwing- I can't believe I did that to him. Thanks to Gamja the Wolf's Fang for those suggestions! I will use them for later chapters! Anyways, review! 


	11. Kikyou appears and Miroku's demon rage

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Nothing to say, but enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Miroku drew down his sword and was about to cut off Koga's neck when a voice shouted,  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"  
  
Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha tackling him to the ground. Inuyasha was on top him with Tetsusaiga raised in one hand. Kagome went over to Koga and checked his wounds.  
  
'His wounds are great; I need to treat him right away. He did this all for me...' Kagome thought sadly.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes and told Kirara to watch over Kagome and Koga. She then ran over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were.  
  
Inuyasha was reluctant to use Tetsusaiga and Miroku decided to take advantage of that. He pushed Inuyasha off of him and pierced him through the stomach. Inuyasha shouted in pain and jumped back. That was when Kagome noticed the Shikon shards.  
  
"Guys, Miroku-sama has three shards in his back and 2 shards in his sword. They are completely black too..."  
  
'Does that mean that Houshi-sama is being manipulated?' Sango thought.  
  
Inuyasha stood up with the help of Tetsusaiga and shouted, "Are you being controlled?"  
  
Miroku snorted and replied, "No, I am doing this on my own free will. No one can control me, not even Naraku."  
  
A sudden burst of anger flared up inside Sango. 'He's saying that so calmly and he doesn't even care what he's doing.' In rage, Sango ran up to Miroku and slapped him as hard as she could at his face.  
  
Inuyasha was too much in shock to say anything as he held onto his sword. Kagome gaped slightly while treating Koga's wounds. Miroku had his face turned slightly and his eyes were widened. Sango still had her hand on his face but her anger calmed down a bit.  
  
Suddenly, Sango began to rub his swollen cheek softly with care. Miroku looked back at her but didn't try to do anything.  
  
'What am I doing? I would never try to do something like this before. Why isn't Houshi-sama trying to hurt me?' Sango thought as she continued to carcass his cheek.  
  
'Why can't I kill her right now? Before I had no reluctance, but now I feel calm and at peace.' Miroku's eyes started to close and he put DarkEdge back in its scabbard.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when they heard a very familiar laugh from the sky. Sango stopped rubbing Miroku's cheek and looked up. Miroku instantly reverted back to his crazed side and took out DarkEdge once again. He was about to strike Sango when Naraku landed right between Miroku and Sango.  
  
Sango immediately brought out Hiraikotsu and her sword. Inuyasha staggered to Sango's side and lifted up his sword. Kagome stopped healing Koga's wounds and prepared an arrow as Kirara growled and covered Kagome.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again Sango. Don't worry, Kohaku isn't dead for I plan to use him for later purposes." Naraku smirked.  
  
"BASTARD!" Sango shouted and swung Hiraikotsu at him. Naraku set up his barrier and the boomerang bounced off and into a tree. Inuyasha growled and shouted,  
  
"THAT'S THE REAL NARAKU! HOW MANY SHARDS DOES HE HAVE, KAGOME?"  
  
Kagome looked up and concentrated, she then yelled, "He's holding a huge chuck of the shards in his right hand!"  
  
Naraku smirked and went to face Miroku. He looked at him amused and said,  
  
"So you do have feelings for the girl still."  
  
Miroku growled at him and shouted, "I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR ANYBODY!"  
  
Sango gasped and Inuyasha transformed his sword into red Tetsusaiga. He ran to Naraku and sliced through his barrier. Naraku growled in annoyance and spread miasma all around him. Inuyasha picked up Sango and jumped back. Miroku coughed slightly, put DarkEdge back into the scabbard and flew to the air. He flew off to the north and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Humph, my plan worked then. I shall leave you today." Naraku said and began to leave when Sango shouted,  
  
"WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT ME?"  
  
Naraku smirked and said, "You were too close. I had to do something before you ruin my plan." With that, Naraku disappeared and Sango punched the ground with her fist.  
  
'I was so close. I could see the regular Houshi-sama in that moment. WHY did Naraku do that? DAMN HIM!'  
  
Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and went over to Kagome. Kirara transformed back into her little form and meowed sadly. Kagome went back to treating Koga's wounds while Inuyasha gathered some herbs and placed it where Miroku pierced his stomach. Inuyasha growled at the sting but he shouted to the others,  
  
"We are camping here tonight since I can't move."  
  
Everyone nodded and Kagome finished Koga's wounds and began to bandage them. Just then, Ginta and Hakkaku rushed in to see the wounds that Koga had.  
  
"KOGA!" they both shouted and went over to him. Inuyasha blinked and said,  
  
"You guys woke up? It is only a little past noon."  
  
"We smelled Koga's blood so we rushed over here."  
  
Inuyasha took off his shirt and began to bandage himself while Kagome was wrapping Koga's last wound.  
  
By then, Sango was done hitting the ground and retrieved Hiraikotsu from the tree and sheathed her sword.  
  
'I will revert him back to normal.'  
  
She walked over to Kagome and asked,  
  
"How are his wounds?"  
  
"They are pretty deep, but he should be fine by tomorrow."  
  
Sango nodded and went to Inuyasha who was done bandaging himself and his shirt was back on.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Keh, I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
Sango said she was okay and went over to pick up Kirara. Kirara meowed and sat on Sango's shoulder. The demon slayer sighed and slumped against a tree thinking about the verse.  
  
'True light and emotions that Darkness cannot grasp. What is true light?'  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku sighed as he flew through the skies. 'I should have killed them when I got the chance. Stupid Naraku, I almost got her too. But what was that moment when she caressed my cheek? I felt happy and I didn't have the will to kill anyone at that time. She must have placed some spell on me.' Miroku thought angrily.  
  
'Next time, I won't hesitate to kill her.'  
  
Miroku then saw a peaceful little village that was full of people. He smiled sinisterly and flew down to the village.  
  
He landed near one of the huts and took out DarkEdge. Just then, a middle- aged man yelled,  
  
"What are you doing here, demon?"  
  
Miroku looked slightly amused and shot a black blast at the man killing him and some huts behind him. He then shot a few more blasts all over the place and in a few minutes, the whole village was in ruins if not a single person breathing.  
  
Miroku was just about to leave when a voice shouted,  
  
"Did you do this?"  
  
Miroku looked back to see a priestess that had a few soul stealers taking the souls of the people he just killed.  
  
"Yeah and why would you care?"  
  
The priestess narrowed her eyes and walked towards Miroku until she was only 5 yards away from him.  
  
"I don't care at all but aren't you that monk that traveled with Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes, "No I am not a monk and who are you dead priestess?"  
  
The priestess narrowed her eyes and said, "I am Kikyou and I will kill you for harming the children."  
  
Miroku snorted and said, "You care for the children? I don't care but a priestess can't kill me." With that, he raised DarkEdge and fired a blast at her.  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes and quickly fired an arrow at the blast. There was a slight explosion and Kikyou prepared another arrow.  
  
Miroku opened his wings and shot black blades at Kikyou. In return, Kikyou shot her arrow that went through all of the blades and destroyed them. Miroku blocked with his sword and the arrow was destroyed but not after feeling the tremendous holy energy from it.  
  
'This dead priestess has more holy energy than the one that hangs out with the half breed.'  
  
Miroku looked up to see another arrow that Kikyou shot at him. Kikyou prepared another arrow and was ready to strike again. Miroku jumped out of the way and charged at Kikyou from the air.  
  
Kikyou looked up and fired an arrow at Miroku's wing. Miroku dodged it and was about to slice Kikyou when she used her bow to guard against DarkEdge. The holy energy from the bow was enough to send Miroku flying back and he skidded on the road and into a destroyed hut. Kikyou walked calmly to the hut that Miroku was in and looked at him.  
  
Miroku was looking at her with pure hatred across his face and stood up. His eyes started to become red completely and his black stripes on his cheeks turned red. His spikes grew longer on his arms and his aura changed from a disturbing one, to a bloodthirsty and crazed one. He lashed out with DarkEdge with amazing speed. He continued to lash out, not caring what he destroys in his path.  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened and jumped out of the way. Miroku was in no position to think, speak, hear, or act straight. All that he knew was to kill everything that was near without a second thought.  
  
He continued to lash out and Kikyou had no time to draw an arrow. Miroku finally hit her on the shoulder and Kikyou winced in pain. She summoned her soul gathers and they wrapped around her waist and lifted her up into the air. Miroku flew up to her and tried to kill her but Kikyou teleported before he had the chance to.  
  
Miroku growled in frustration and traveled through the woods only thinking one thing,  
  
'Kill, kill, kill, kill.'  
  
To Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha twitched an eyebrow as Koga began to "flirt" with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, you're my heart and soul and I got wounded because I wanted to make you feel better." Koga said.  
  
"Koga I appreciate your efforts, but you are only going to get yourself killed." Kagome stated.  
  
"Kagome, I would do anything for you and I don't care if I die in the process."  
  
"Thank you Koga, but do you promise me that you won't go after Miroku- sama?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, if it pleases you."  
  
"Thank you Koga, it means a lot to me."  
  
Inuyasha twitched and was about to pound him into the ground when Kagome shouted,  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he was slammed into the ground with tremendous force.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she checked his stomach wound from the battle. Thankfully it didn't reopen but it must have been very painful to be slammed down into the Earth.  
  
Kagome was keep on apologizing as Ginta and Hakkaku went to Koga to see if he was okay.  
  
Sango watched all of this not being amused at all. 'What is true light, the element light? I think we need to go and find more information before we head off to find Houshi-sama.'  
  
"Guys, I think we need to find out more about the last verse before we head of to find Houshi-sama." Sango shouted.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in agreement about Sango's plan and both stood up.  
  
"That sounds like a plan. Good luck." Koga said and began to stand up.  
  
"Koga-kun, you shouldn't be up yet. You can stay with us tonight if you want to." Kagome said worried.  
  
Koga nodded in agreement but said that he'll leave tomorrow.  
  
"Keh, tomorrow we are going to find information about the last verse so I don't care." Inuyasha gruffly said.  
  
"Sango-chan, do you know any place where we can find information?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, the same place where we found the information about the spell, Malin's house." Sango replied.  
  
"Malin, who's that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He is a very nice guy that is Kaede's old friend. He probably has information about the element light. He'll let us borrow the books that contain the information."  
  
"How far is it from here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If we travel fast, we'll make it by sunset tomorrow." Sango answered.  
  
"Okay, that's the plan. Tomorrow we go to Malin's place, we find books that contains information, and we head off to find Miroku." Inuyasha said.  
  
Everyone agreed and Koga even admitted that it was a good plan.  
  
"Let's go to sleep right now so our wounds will heal and we'll be able to travel quicker tomorrow." Sango said and prepared to go to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, it is already sundown anyways, night everyone." Kagome said and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha said "feh" and jumped to a tree to sleep and Koga and his friends slept on the ground.  
  
Sango leaned on a transformed Kirara and fell asleep on her back.  
  
To Naraku  
  
Naraku smirked as he watched Miroku kill thousands of trees and animals. He hasn't run to a village yet, to Naraku's disappointment. He wanted too see Miroku's full power and how much damage it could do on a regular human village.  
  
'That was close, if the slayer continued to rub his cheek; he might have reverted back to normal. Good thing I interrupted or I wouldn't be able to see Miroku's full demonic power.'  
  
Naraku laughed as Miroku was blindly destroying anything that was in a 3- yard radius.  
  
'Miroku is in full demon rage right now. Kikyou caused it by hurting him and making him angry. He can only think one thing and that is to kill. Miroku's demon rage should last until he calmed down enough. And just like full demon Inuyasha, he will become more like this as he continues to be consumed by his rage. Then, he will be like this all of the time and won't stop until every living creature is dead.'  
  
A/N: I hope you like my story so far and review please! 


	12. Sango's discovery and Miroku's choice

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: I am thinking of creating a sequel, but should I or not? Anyways review and give me your opinion if I should create one or not.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 2  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The morning  
  
Inuyasha and the others woke up and prepared to leave to Malin's house. Koga and his friends waved and disappeared off into another direction. The Inuyasha group wasted no time to go and ran to Malin's house at full speed.  
  
To Naraku  
  
"Kagura." Naraku said while watching Miroku sleeping on a base of a tree. Miroku was out of his rage by now and his hands were soaked with animal blood. He didn't run to any villages during that time, so he didn't spill any human blood. Fortunately for the demons, none of them crossed Miroku's path and thus he didn't kill any of them.  
  
Kagura walked in and asked, "What do you want Naraku?"  
  
"See the monk turned demon there? Well, I want you to make him swallow this sphere." Naraku then held up a red sphere that was about the size of a ping- pong ball. Kagura looked at it in wonder and asked,  
  
"What is that sphere?"  
  
Naraku smirked and replied, "This is a sphere that was made by rage demons. Rage demons are very sinister and are usually not that powerful. However, when they go into a rage, they can be very difficult to kill. This sphere was made by these demons to invoke eternal rage. I acquired one of these from one of them and I thought Miroku should swallow it. He would then be in his demon rage form forever until the spell is broken."  
  
"I see, but how can I make him swallow it?" she asked.  
  
"I'll leave that to you, but I want him to swallow it by the end of today. Now go and here is the sphere." Naraku said and threw the red sphere to Kagura's hands. Kagura caught it and exited the castle and went off to find Miroku on her feather.  
  
'Miroku will kill everyone and that slayer will be too scared to do anything. Then when I meet Miroku next time; I shall make him a part of me. Than I will be invincible with the complete Shikon Jewel and his power combined in me. Excellent, my plan is working perfectly.'  
  
To Kagura  
  
Kagura flew to the tree that Miroku was sleeping on and looked at him. 'He doesn't sense me? Oh well, might as well wake him up.'  
  
Kagura kicked him at the side and Miroku woke up. He looked down at his claws and found blood on them. 'What happened here and why is there blood on my claws? I can remember killing things but it is a little foggy.' That was when he noticed Kagura watching him.  
  
"What do you want bitch? You have the same scent as that bastard Naraku." Miroku asked.  
  
"Hmmm, I am here to offer you more power." Kagura replied and showed him the red sphere.  
  
"What does that thing do?" he asked while getting off from the ground. He still had DarkEdge in his scabbard and all of his Shikon shards even though he transformed.  
  
"This is a sphere that you swallow in order to become a raged demon forever." Kagura said.  
  
Miroku looked at her for a while and said, "Hell, I don't want to be a raged demon forever because I can't get stronger."  
  
Kagura smirked and replied, "But when you are in your raged form you are much stronger, faster, and you can kill a lot more people faster without a second thought or remorse."  
  
Miroku looked at her in deep thought. 'I can kill that girl with the boomerang much easily and the others too. Should I take the offer?'  
  
"Okay, I'll take the sphere but I must think about it before I use." Miroku decided.  
  
"Humph, as you wish, here's the sphere but you must use it before sunrise tomorrow or the effects won't work." Kagura lied. 'Then that bastard won't kill me for failing this mission.'  
  
Miroku snorted but compiled with the deal. Kagura handed Miroku the sphere and flew off to Naraku's castle.  
  
Miroku looked at the sphere and thought about it. 'I don't know, I want to kill but do I want to think nothing but to kill all day? But, I can kill all of those annoying people without regrets. I'll think about this more later on because I need to find a place to wash my claws.' With that, Miroku placed the sphere in his robe and walked to the nearest water source.  
  
Back to Inuyasha  
  
After traveling nonstop to Malin's house, they made it there before sundown. They were all completely exhausted but they managed to drag themselves to Malin's front door. Sango warily knocked on the door and Malin appeared.  
  
"Oh, it's the girl that travels with Kaede. I see you brought more friends along this time. What do you need?" Malin asked gently.  
  
"Well, we need more information about the element, light." Sango replied.  
  
"Ah, another forbidden book of mine. Stay there while I get the book." Malin said and disappeared into his home. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Malin reappeared and gave Sango his book.  
  
"This is all I have about the element light and dark." Malin said while shutting the door.  
  
"WAIT! Why do we need information about dark?" Sango asked as she put her hand on the door to prevent it from closing.  
  
"I thought it might me helpful to you and well..............." Malin said while looking grim.  
  
To this, everyone looked intensely at Malin and Sango asked worried, "Well?"  
  
Malin looked up with the most serious face he could muster and said,  
  
"Well, it so happens that I don't have enough money to separate the two elements into different books." Malin said with a cheerful expression.  
  
Everyone falls anime style, even the villagers.   
  
Inuyasha was about to pound him when Kagome said,  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Unforuntley for Inuyasha, he was slammed down into a very hard stone floor.  
  
"Let's go and find Houshi-sama." Sango said and jumped on Kirara with the book in hand. Inuyasha was mumbling a few "chosen words" and let Kagome jumped on his back  
  
"Inuyasha, can you find Houshi-sama's scent anywhere?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed around and answered "no." Sango and Kagome sighed at the same time at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.  
  
"Okay, our best bet is to go back to where we camped last night and try to find his scent from there." Sango replied.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and everyone took off after shouting goodbye to Malin. While traveling, Sango was reading the book that they acquired from Malin. Unfortunately like all of the other forbidden books, this book had only one page of information.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll read the book the you to see if you could figure this out." Sango shouted.  
  
"Light and darkness....."   
"Happiness and Sadness...."  
"They are the opposites from each other yet....."  
"They're created from the same exact thing......"   
"Which are tears......."  
"Light and darkness is both born from tears......"  
"Tears that are born from happiness, joy, and are from the true heart, makes the element light........"   
"Tears that are born from sadness, anger, and are from the wicked heart, makes the element darkness........"   
"True tears that one sheds, makes the most purist of light............."   
"Fake tears that one sheds, makes the most vile of darkness.........."   
"These elements represent emotions that will never waver.........."   
"Light represents kindness, friendship, and love........."   
"Darkness represents hatred, madness, and pure evil......"   
"These elements cannot grasp each other's emotions......"   
"They are the strongest elements yet.........."  
"Without one another, the world will be off balance....."  
"Which is why there is always darkness and light."  
  
Sango finished reading the book and looked at her companions. They both looked deep in thought but Inuyasha was still running to their destination.  
  
"So, do you guys get it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Feh, I don't get all of this book crap. You guys figure it out, I am here for the fights." Inuyasha shouted,  
  
"Hmmm, I get the part about the emotions that light and dark represent. Light represents kindness, friendship, and love. Darkness represents hatred, madness, and pure evil." Kagome replied.  
  
"Yes and I get the part that tears made up those two elements based on the emotions that the person shed." Sango answered.  
  
"Feh, there is also the part that the both elements would have to exist or the world will be off balance." Inuyasha said while running.  
  
"So what do you make of all this Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango thought about it and sighed. 'The pieces are starting to fill in, but I still need to think about it a little more.'  
  
"I think I might know, but I still need to think about it a little more."  
  
"Okay Sango-chan!"  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
They finally made it back to camp and it was past sundown by now. The half moon was shinning bright in the sky with the stars. Inuyasha and the rest decided to camp over here again for the night and journey on to find Miroku tomorrow. Inuyasha jumped to his usual tree while Kagome set up her bedroll to sleep in. Sango laid her back against Kirara once again and kept thinking about the verses and information.  
  
'Okay, the verse to free Houshi-sama went, "Thy only way to revert him to normal is with true light and emotions that darkness can not grasp." Tears make both light and darkness, but true tears makes true light? True tears are made from positive emotions, a pure heart, and are shed in truth and not lies. Since true light is made from true and pure tears, that's part of the way to free Houshi-sama!' Sango eyes widened instantly when she thought of that. 'That's it!'  
  
Sango was about to shout out when she noticed that everyone was still sleeping. Sango grinned sheepishly and laid down on Kirara again.  
  
'Now, what are emotions that darkness cannot grasp? Let's see, Light represents kindness, friendship, and love while Darkness represents hatred, madness, and evil. Are those the emotions that they can't grasp? Light cannot not grasp hatred, madness, and evil while Darkness cannot grasp kindness, friendship and love.'  
  
Sango smirked and realized that was the way to free Miroku. 'I figured it out, true light is true tears that are positive and from a pure heart. Emotions that darkness cannot grasp are kindness, friendship, and love. That is the way to free him! I will tell Inuyasha and Kagome in the morning about this.' With that, Sango fell asleep on Kirara exhausted from the day.  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku was sitting on a base of a tree that was near a lake. He washed his hands in it a few hours ago after killing all of the demons there. He was still thinking about the sphere that the girl gave him. He took it out of his robe and looked at it deeply.  
  
'Should I use it? I have to make my decision right now or the effects will not work. Do I want to have a will only to kill all day? Well I do, but there is still something holding me back. If I took it, maybe I wouldn't have this feeling anymore and I can kill everyone easily without remorse or a second thought. Yes, I will take it and then goodbye to that slayer and everyone else.'  
  
With that, Miroku held the sphere in his hand and raised it to his mouth. He placed the sphere in his mouth and swallowed it whole.  
  
'I wished that they made the sphere smaller, I feel like I swallowed a rock. I don't feel any diff-.'  
  
That was when Miroku felt a deep rage circling around his body. It was very painful and Miroku shouted in pain and held his stomach with his arms. He could feel the transformations taking place and an endless hatred in his mind. His spikes grew on his arms, his stripes on his cheeks turned red, and his eyes were now completely red.  
  
He can feel no emotion other than hatred. He couldn't think, speak, act, or hear straight, the same feeling when he faced the dead priestess. His aura and scent is now changed into a bloodthirsty and crazed one. He was consumed by demon rage and he felt stronger and faster. Miroku stood up and grinned sinisterly.  
  
'This is demon rage isn't it? I like it, but I must kill something right now.'  
  
That was Miroku's last thought before all he knew was to kill everything and everyone.  
  
A/N: I think I made this fanfiction darker than I had planned. Anyways, review this chapter! 


	13. Light and Dark: Kagome vs Kikyou

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: I hope no one was confused last chapter! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 3  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Inuyasha and the rest yawned as they woke up to the sun that rose up to the sky. It was morning and they needed every minute that they have to find Miroku.  
  
Sango was in a really good mood since she now knows how to free Miroku. Now all she needs to do is explain it to Inuyasha and the rest and find Miroku.  
  
"Good Morning!" Kagome chirped as she prepared to make some food. Inuyasha just growled in annoyance and sat across from Kagome. Kirara purred and snuggled next to her master. Sango wasted no time to tell them about the information she figured out last night.  
  
"GUYS! I know how to cure Houshi-sama from the spell! She shouted.  
  
Both of them looked at Sango with widened eyes. That was very unexpected to hear. Kagome was the first to recover and asked,  
  
"Really Sango? How do we do it then?  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement in what Kagome asked. He too was also curious about what Sango found out.  
  
"Okay I figured out how to cure Houshi-sama while I was thinking last night. This is what I figured out." Sango then explained everything she found out about the spell and cure to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were both shocked and surprised that Sango figured that all on her own. Kagome suddenly grinned happily and hugged Sango tightly. Inuyasha even had a smile on his face and looked at Sango with great respect.  
  
"Sango I can't believe you figured it out! I am so happy that we can free Miroku-sama now." Kagome said with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, good job Sango, we can finally free him and end this nightmare." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to free him, but how do we represent tears and those emotions?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went to deep thought and Kagome replied,  
  
"I don't think that is the type of thing we can practice and pretend to say. It must come from our hearts when we see Miroku-sama next time. And a certain SOMEONE better not say anything stupid." Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrunk under her gaze and nodded to what Kagome said.  
  
"I agree with you Kagome-chan, it must come from our hearts and it can't be fake." Sango agreed with a nod.  
  
"Okay, right after breakfast, we'll find Miroku-sama and free him from the spell." Kagome said and gave out the food to her friends.  
  
They all nodded and proceeded to eat.  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku looked at all of the destruction he caused and laughed crazily. The whole village was in ruins and every person was sliced in half from DarkEdge. Even the children and women were not spared in the village. Miroku smirked and licked the blood from his sword with a sinister laugh.  
  
'That was satisfying, but I must kill more.'  
  
With that, Miroku flew off to another human village.  
  
To Kikyou  
  
Kikyou looked at the village that was now slaughtered. She came here since there were a lot of dead souls flying off. Her soul stealers were taking all of the souls into her body with ease. Kikyou's eyes narrowed at all of the damage that was done. She was very upset to see all of the children dead like that.. She knew that Miroku caused the damage and planned to take revenge for killing all of the children.  
  
'I will avenge their souls, but first I will wait for Inuyasha to come here.' With that, Kikyou waited for Inuyasha patiently.  
  
Back to Inuyasha  
  
The group was done eating but Inuyasha stood up quickly. Kagome and Sango looked at each other worried and prepared to leave camp.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.  
  
Inuyasha growled and told Kagome to jump on her back. She complied while Sango jumped on a transformed Kirara.  
  
"I smell human blood and death in a village not too far off. And Miroku's scent was there too. Plus, I smell Kikyou there..." Inuyasha replied and took off towards the village. Kagome frowned instantly when Inuyasha said that Kikyou was there. Sango and Kirara worried, followed and sped off.  
  
After an hour, they made it to a village and everyone's stomach turned. The amount of death and blood there was horrible and everyone was sickened from it. Kikyou stared at Inuyasha and he walked towards her after putting Kagome on the ground. Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from her and asked,  
  
"Kikyou.... Did you see what happened here?"  
  
Kikyou looked sadly at Inuyasha and replied,  
  
"No Inuyasha I haven't, but I know who killed this village."  
  
"Kikyou, I know that Miroku killed them, I could smell his scent all over the dead people."  
  
Kikyou nodded and said, "Then you know why I must kill him then."  
  
Kagome and Sango who were now by Inuyasha's side, gasped and Sango shouted,  
  
"NO WAY! I KNOW HOW TO FREE HIM WITHOUT KILLING HIM!"  
  
Kikyou glared at her, "I don't care, I am going to kill him. He killed too much, he's going to become worse than Naraku."  
  
Sango shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks, "SHUT UP! HOUSHI-SAMA ISN"T ANYTHING LIKE NARAKU!"  
  
"How do you know? Open your eyes; the houshi killed all of these people without remorse, just like Naraku. He deserves to die and stop living in your fantasy."  
  
"YOU BITCH! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ABOUT HOUSHI-SAMA!"  
  
"Humph, you just don't learn. I'll tell you what, I'll pin him to a tree like I did to Inuyasha so then you could still see him. He will rest forever until Kagome or I pull the arrow from his heart."  
  
Inuyasha growled and was about to shout when Kagome stood in front of everyone with her bow and arrows out. She had a determined look on her face and shouted,  
  
"Don't say that about my friends! How could you?"  
  
"I am only stating facts, you just don't want to believe it."  
  
"You're wrong, my friends are nice, caring and friendly. You're wrong about what you said! The real demon here is you!" Kagome screamed and shot her arrow at Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened before she countered it with one of her arrows. The holy power was matched because Kagome is fighting for her friends' sake, which gives her more power than usual.  
  
"You are just my reincarnation, you will never understand what I have been through! I am only speaking through experience. Another thing, you will NEVER become as powerful as me!" Kikyou shouted while she shot another arrow at Kagome. Kagome shot an arrow too and once again, they canceled each other out.  
  
Inuyasha was about to go forward when Kikyou shouted, "DON'T INTERFERE INUYASHA! I will get rid of this girl and then we can go to hell together."  
  
Inuyasha was paralyzed with shock and didn't do anything but watch the fight. Sango was about to throw Hiraikotsu, when Kagome said,  
  
"Sango, don't interfere. I can take care of her on my own and don't worry about me."  
  
Sango nodded and stood where Inuyasha was. They both were at the "sidelines" while Kagome and Kikyou were a good distance away from each other.  
  
"This is the battle that will decide who will live and who will die. You'll be the one to die because you are just my FAKE!" Kikyou shouted and shot another arrow at Kagome.  
  
Kagome rolled away and shot an arrow at Kikyou. Kikyou narrowed her eyes and smirked. She jumped and shot another arrow at Kagome. Kagome reached for an arrow, but she noticed that she ran out of them. She rolled away again and ran towards Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou with an amused glance, strung her last arrow and focused all of her energy into it. She shot it with all of her power making it go twice as fast and powerful.  
  
Kagome, not being able to move quick enough to dodge it, ran straightforward towards the arrow with full speed.  
  
There was a huge explosion and smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared, there was nothing left of the spot but a broken quiver and bow.  
  
To Miroku  
  
He could feel the tremendous holy energy that was just produced right now. Even though he was in a forest and miles away from the battle. It was powerful and could even weaken him if he got hit.  
  
Miroku himself did not look that friendly right now. There was blood on his sword and claws from killing so many people. His sword was back into its scabbard after he licked it. He licked his claws and tasted the blood that he spilled. He looked around and saw a demon that was walking toward him. It had a Shikon shard glowing in its forehead and Miroku wasted no time to walk over to him.  
  
The demon itself was large and it was at least triple the size and height of Miroku. He had a spiked club as a weapon and had red skin.  
  
The demon stopped right in front of Miroku and smirked.  
  
"What's this, a puny little demon that walks into my forest without my permission? Heh, you smell of human blood, I like that. Still, I will kill you for going into my forest without permission!" the demon shouted and brought down his big club.  
  
Miroku snorted and took out DarkEdge and sliced the demon's club into little pieces. The demon gaped but rose both of his claws and swoop down at him. Miroku raised DarkEdge and sliced both of his arms out easily. The demon shouted in pain and fell on the ground, causing a slight tremor into the Earth.  
  
"Please, spare me!" the demon shouted in absolute fear. Miroku eyes widened in sheer insanity. He raised DarkEdge and sliced his legs off. The demon was now in a big pool of blood. Miroku just smiled crazily and sliced his chest and face. The demon was shouting in pain and begging to spare his life.  
  
"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" the demon shouted once again and Miroku just backed away a little. He placed DarkEdge back into his scabbard and spread his wings.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO SPARE ME?" the demon asked hopefully. Miroku laughed physiologically and his wings started to glow ominously. His eyes were closed and he concentrated his power in his wings.  
  
"Time to die, feel happy though, you're the first one to witness one of my new skills."  
  
Then each of his wings shot a blast was bigger than Wound of the Wind at the demon. The two blasts combined into a large one that could rival Bakuryuuha. The demon screamed as the blast completely destroyed his body, and soul. Anything that was in 1-yard radius was destroyed. The trees, animals, and the ground were destroyed and the blast went a quarter mile.  
  
Miroku smirked and went over to pick up the semi tainted Shikon shard. The instant he touched it, the shard turned completely black. He looked at it and was about to place it in his back when he heard a sinister laugh.  
  
Naraku appeared before him and took the Shikon shard from Miroku's grasp. Miroku growled and slashed at Naraku with his claws. Naraku dodged the attack and jumped a few feet away.  
  
'Hmmm, he's strong and corrupted, excellent.' Naraku thought.  
  
"What you can't reach me, weakling?" Naraku smirked as he prepared his miasma.  
  
Miroku was beyond pissed and tried to attack when Naraku spread miasma all around him. Miroku stopped his charge and jumped back, coughing slightly. Naraku disappeared from sight with his voice ringing,  
  
"Thank you for the shard and I will enjoy it when you become part of my body."  
  
A/N: Don't hate me and I hope you didn't get grossed out from this chapter. Also, I don't have anything against Kikyou and I don't hate her. Review or I might not update! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding. 


	14. Kikyou's soul and the fight with Naraku

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: I'm glad that no one flamed me last chapter. Anyways, review this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 4  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Inuyasha and Sango gasped when the smoked cleared. There was nothing left of Kagome except for a broken quiver and bow.  
  
Kikyou smirked and said, "She finally got what she deserved."  
  
Sango with absolute rage was about to swing Hiraikotsu at Kikyou when Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let me go Inuyasha! I need to avenge Kagome-chan's death!" Sango shouted with tears.  
  
Kikyou watched emotionless and was about to walk away when she heard a voice shout,  
  
"I am not dead yet Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou looked behind her to see Kagome who was not even scratched by the attack. Kagome walked calmly to Kikyou until they were only 2 feet apart. Kikyou narrowed her eyes and asked,  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
Kagome smirked and answered, "When you shot the arrow at me, I used by bow as a defense mechanism. The bow was destroyed and so was my quiver from your attack. So to pretend that I was dead, I ran until I was behind you and you couldn't tell I was there because I hid my aura."  
  
Kikyou smirked and said, "Impressive, but you are still no match for me."  
  
Kagome smirked and gathered all of her miko energy into her hands and looked at Kikyou straight in the eye.  
  
"It's time for you rest in peace Kikyou!" Kagome shouted and placed her hands on Kikyou's shoulders. All of the holy energy from Kagome's attack was purifying Kikyou and she yelled in agony. All of Kikyou's souls were flying away from her body until there were no souls left in her. Kagome kneeled down, exhausted from the amount of energy she used.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kikyou with Sango trailing behind. Kikyou was now sitting down on the ground breathing harshly.  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said softly while kneeling down to her. Kikyou looked at Inuyasha now without the hate that she had when she was revived.  
  
Kikyou gently closed her eyes and smiled, a true and happy one. Kagome looked at Kikyou softly and smiled at her incarnation.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't give me that look. I see why you love this girl more than me. No, don't say anything Inuyasha; I can see it in your eyes. I am sorry for what I did in this clay body and I would understand if none of you forgave me. Slayer, with that true heart of yours, I am sure you can free him. Forgive me on what I said earlier. Kagome, your powers have almost surpassed me now. Keep training and take care of Inuyasha for me. Thank you for freeing me from this wretched body. Take care, all of you." With that, Kikyou's body turned into dirt and ashes and the rest of her soul rested in peace.  
  
Inuyasha began to dig a hole in the dirt until it was deep enough for Kikyou's ashes. He placed what were left of Kikyou and her miko clothes in the hole. He placed the dirt in it and placed Kikyou's bow on top of it. 'Rest in peace, my Kikyou.'  
  
Sango and Kagome both prayed softly for the dead miko and looked at Inuyasha worried. Inuyasha's face was in sorrow but he smiled inwardly knowing that she finally rests without the hatred she once had.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome began to speak when Inuyasha cut her off by saying,  
  
"It's okay, let's go find Miroku now."  
  
Sango nodded in determination and summoned Kirara. Kagome looked around for a new bow and arrows and found them in a half destroyed hut. She jumped on Inuyasha's back and sped off towards Miroku's scent.  
  
To Naraku  
  
'Yes, I finally have all of the jewel shards except the ones from Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Maybe I should pay a visit to our little hanyou friend.' With that, Naraku flew with his detachments and Kohaku to where Inuyasha was.  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku was not in a good mood since Naraku took his Shikon shard and saying that disgusting sentence. 'I will enjoy it when you become part of my body. Disgusting, like I want to become part of that weakling. Maybe a good killing would ease myself a bit.' With that, Miroku flew to the nearest village.  
  
20 min later  
  
Miroku sighed as he chopped off the head of a 7-year-old child. 'Keh, another village destroyed easily. I wish there was at least a struggle.' Miroku was about to fly away when he smelled the scent of the slayer he absolutely hates. 'Great, now I can finally get rid of her and her pesky companions.' Miroku then waited for Inuyasha and the others to come.  
  
To Inuyasha  
  
"Guys, I smell Miroku's scent in the next village. Get ready." Inuyasha shouted while running towards the destroyed village. They all nodded and traveled until they reached the village. Kirara landed while Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and they all walked towards the monk.  
  
Sango gasped when she saw Miroku. His eyes were completely red, his spikes were longer, his stripes on his cheeks were red, and there was blood all over his claws. She was completely terrified of him. Kagome looked worried at Sango, knowing that she would be devastated that Miroku killed that much.  
  
"About damn time you got here." Miroku stated and drew out DarkEdge. Inuyasha tensed and drew out Tetsusaiga while Kagome and the others stood behind him. Sango was too horrified to speak and she couldn't bear to look at Miroku.   
  
'So much blood, more than the time when Kohaku.......' she thought.  
  
"Everyone get away! I'll fight him on my own." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome and the others nodded and ran away from the battle. They were about 20 yards from the fight.  
  
"Okay, let's fight!" Inuyasha shouted and used Wound of the Wind. Miroku just stood there and used DarkEdge to fire a blast that canceled each other's attacks.  
  
Inuyasha charged at Miroku and swung Tetsusaiga at him. Miroku countered with his sword and sparks flew from the weapons.  
  
'Dammit all to hell. Miroku is completely taken over by his rage, I can tell from his eyes. Just when I was turned into my demon form...' Inuyasha thought and swung his sword once again at Miroku.  
  
Miroku dodged it and struck DarkEdge through Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha yelled in pain but ignored the wound in his stomach. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and used Wound of the Wind on Miroku.  
  
Unable to redraw his sword and dodge the attack, he was flung backwards and skidded along the ground.  
  
Inuyasha clasped his wound with his arm and staggered to where Miroku was. Miroku was now standing up with his wings spread out. They started to glow ominously and Miroku looked in deep concentration.  
  
Inuyasha realized in what he was about to do, shouted, "EVERYONE, GET THE HELL AWAY!" Kagome nodded and Kirara transformed into her bigger form. Sango and Kagome jumped on her and flew high into the sky so they could still see the battle, but they wouldn't get hurt from the attack.  
  
'Great, now I have to use Bakuryuuha on him. I really hope that it doesn't kill him, I wouldn't forgive myself if I did.'  
  
"Time to die!" Miroku shouted and used the blast he used on the demon at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga and prepared to use Bakuryuuha.  
  
'Okay, here goes nothing.' Inuyasha thought and shouted,  
  
"BAKURYUUHA!"  
  
Miroku's blast was than consumed by Bakuryuuha and was shot back at him, more powerful than ever.  
  
Out of nowhere, Naraku and his minions appeared before Bakuryuuha and Kanna used her mirror to deflect the attack. It worked, but the mirror was shattered from the force of the attack.  
  
'&#(%&#)(! I need to get out of here!' Inuyasha thought and ran from the attack by jumping 5 yards to the side. The attack narrowly missed him and Inuyasha sighed in relief.  
  
'I would have been one cooked dog if I was hit by that.'  
  
Kagome and Sango landed after the attack disappeared and they all prepared to fight their worst enemy. Inuyasha staggered to where Kagome and the rest was and growled at Naraku.  
  
"What do you want BASTARD?"  
  
Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Naraku wondering how they knew each other.  
  
"Ah, it is nice to see you again, Inuyasha." Naraku smirked.  
  
"Keh, enough talk, Wound of the Wind!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku jumped out of the way and his minions attacked the person that Naraku commanded to. Naraku went towards Miroku while Kagura battled Inuyasha. Kohaku ran towards Sango while Kanna went to Kagome.  
  
To Inuyasha's battle  
  
"Damn, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked while raising Tetsusaiga. Kagura rolled her eyes and shot her wind blades at him. Inuyasha blocked with his Tetsusaiga and used Wound of the Wind. Kagura dodged and used Dance of the Dragon on him.  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance and attempted to get out of the cyclone. He sliced through the cyclone and prepared to defend against Kagura's ongoing attacks.  
  
'Hell, I need to finish her off quickly and help Kagome and Sango before Naraku kills them.'   
  
To Kagome  
  
Kanna was staring blankly at Kagome, not moving or blinking. That unnerved Kagome to no end. 'She doesn't have her mirror with her, so I don't have to worry about her deflecting my arrow.' With that, Kagome strung an arrow and shot it towards the pale child demon.  
  
Kanna merely teleported out of the way and appeared behind Kagome. Kagome used another arrow and Kanna dodged it too.  
  
'Great, I am going to run out of arrows at this rate, what should I do? She's keep on escaping my attacks. There must be a way though.' she thought.  
  
To Sango  
  
Sango stared at her little brother that held no emotion and no memories. He had his sickle still and prepared to attack his sister. Sango brought out Hiraikotsu and waited for Kohaku to move. He threw his weapon at Sango and she blocked it with her boomerang. She tossed it away along with his weapon and ran towards him with her sword raised. Kohaku did nothing and was suprised when he was hugged tightly by her sister.  
  
Sango no longer had her sword with her and was now trying to take out the Shikon shard that was in his back.  
  
'This is for the best, I am sorry Kohaku.'  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku growled at Naraku as he walked calmly to him.  
  
"It is time for you to become part of me." Naraku said and shot many tentacles at Miroku. Miroku sliced them with his sword and shot a blast at Naraku. Naraku set up his barrier and the blast had no effect.  
  
"You can't kill me no matter what you do." Naraku stated and shot more tentacles at him.  
  
'Damn him to hell' Miroku thought as he sliced through more tentacles. He spread his wings and prepared to use the attack that went through any barrier. He shot black blades at Naraku but he simply dodged them and smirked at him.  
  
Miroku growled in annoyance and thought,  
  
'How am I supposed to kill this guy without being swallowed by him?'  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, but I was real lazy in few past few days. Anyways, review please! 


	15. Freedom and Naraku's transformation

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: My story is almost done or is it? HAHAHAHAHA. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 5  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Inuyasha growled as he jumped away from Kagura's fan blades. He still was bleeding from the wound in his stomach.  
  
'Dammit all to hell! I can't win at this rate.' Inuyasha thought angrily as he blocked the ongoing attacks with Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hmm, you can't win if all you do is block! Dance of the Blades!" Kagura shouted as crescent shaped moons shot out towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked once again with Tetsusaiga and decided to go on the offensive side.  
  
'I won't win if I block all day. Time to attack with full force.'  
  
"Wound of the Wind!" Inuyasha shouted as a yellow blast was shot at Kagura. She just dodged it effortlessly and prepared to use Dragon's Dance.  
  
When she was about to unleash it, Kirara jumped on her arm, transformed, and knocked the fan out of her grip. Kagura cursed loudly and reached out for her fan when Inuyasha struck his sword into the fan, destroying it completely.  
  
Kagura grabbed one of her feathers and jumped on her feather. She was in the sky, but Kirara chased after her and was able to knock Kagura off her feather. Kagura fell and landed on the ground near Inuyasha.  
  
'Damn, I am going to die... I can't escape and Inuyasha broke my only weapon. But I don't mind, I'll be free and hopefully they can kill Naraku and send him to hell.' Kagura thought as Inuyasha raised his sword.  
  
"Time to die! Wound of the Wind!" Inuyasha shouted and Tetsusaiga unleashed the attack straight towards Kagura. The attack hit and Kagura was killed instantly. There was nothing left of the wind user.  
  
However, before she died, Kagura had a true smile that was not one of malice but one of happiness. Her eyes had showed so much emotion and her face was in peace. Her last words echoed through Inuyasha's ears,  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, I am free now. Kill Naraku for your friends."  
  
Inuyasha nodded after she died and fell to his knees. He was clutching his wound and he looked in deep pain. Kirara looked at him worried but he said,  
  
"It's okay Kirara, thanks for the help."  
  
'No time for this now, I need to help Kagome.'  
  
To Kagome  
  
Kagome was in a big disadvantage as Kanna dodged all of her arrows. Kanna wasn't attacking but she looked like she was powering up for a tremendous attack.  
  
'Okay, I have five arrows left and I still have some holy energy left. I need to kill her so I can help out Sango-chan.'  
  
"Kagome......" Kanna began to say as her hands glowed ominously. Kagome took out her arrow as souls began to flow around Kanna's hands.  
  
'I'll beat her, no matter what.' Kagome thought as she strung her arrow to the bow.  
  
"Kagome... I'll kill you but free me......" Kanna sated quietly and her hands were now glowing brightly with souls flowing around them.  
  
'Her attack is a soul attack? I can purify the souls and kill Kanna if this arrow hits her.' Kagome thought as she pulled back the string, ready to unleash her arrow. They both stayed still for a while but Kanna was the first to attack.  
  
Kanna stretched both of her hands out and shot a white blast from them. The blast was headed straight towards Kagome at a fast pace.  
  
'Kikyou, give me some of your power.' Kagome thought as her arrow pulsed with power. Some holy energy began to swirl around the arrow and Kagome smiled.  
  
'Thank you Kikyou.' Kagome thought and fired her arrow at Kanna and her attack.  
  
The two attacks hit one another and instantly Kanna's soul attack was absorbed into Kagome's arrow, making it more powerful than ever. The arrow shot out fast at Kanna hitting her through where her heart was supposed to be. Naraku took her heart away, just like Kagura.  
  
Kanna's eyes widened but closed in defeat and peace. She died and there was nothing left of her either. Kanna said a small, "Thank you" before she died in peace.  
  
Kagome smiled but looked around for Sango. She saw Inuyasha running to her with Tetsusaiga in hand. Kirara was running to her as well with full speed.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Keh, of course, how about you?" Inuyasha asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine, but let's go find Sango-chan." Kagome replied while blushing. Inuyasha nodded and all of them ran to Sango.  
  
To Sango  
  
"Kohaku..." Sango said softly as she hugged her younger brother. Kohaku didn't respond and just stared at her blankly. Sango sighed sadly and reached for the Shikon shard in his back.  
  
'I don't want to do this, but I have to.' She thought and shakily placed her hand on his back.  
  
"Sister..." Kohaku spoke softly as Sango gasped with tears flowing down her cheek. His eyes were no longer emotionless and he looked normal.  
  
"Kohaku...Do you remember me?" she asked and looked at her brother. She didn't take the shard out yet because she didn't want to end Kohaku's life.  
  
"Yes, sister I remember everything that happened." Kohaku stated sadly. His eyes held a deep sorrow as he looked at his sister's eyes. Sango smiled sadly and said,  
  
"Kohaku, it isn't your fault, it was Naraku's. I don't blame you and I forgive you. We can fight him together and live together again in the demon slayer village. We can rebuild it and start over. Come on Kohaku—"Sango said but was cut off when Kohaku yelled,  
  
"NO! YOU MIGHT FORGIVE ME, BUT I CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF!  
  
"Kohaku it's okay! We can live together and be happy. We—"  
  
"Sister, I don't suppose to be even alive! I have to die and meet father and mother. Take the jewel shard from my back so I can live with mom and dad!" Kohaku shouted with tears.  
  
"Kohaku, I won't! No don't die on me, I can't lose you again." She sobbed. Kohaku hugged his sister and she hugged back. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
"It's okay sister, I want to die so I can rest in peace. I'll wait for you with mom and dad then we can live together again. Please sister remove the shard and don't forget, I always love you."  
  
Sango nodded and softly said, "Okay Kohaku, I understand now. I understand that you want to be freed. Wait for me with mom and dad then we can be happy again. I have some unfinished business to do here. You promise me that you'll wait forever for me?"  
  
Kohaku smiled and said, "Yes, we'll all wait for you forever."  
  
"Okay Kohaku, I'll comply with your wishes. I'll miss you and I'll always love you." Sango stated and reached for the shard. Kohaku smiled and said,  
  
"Thank you sister."  
  
Sango nodded and pulled out the Shikon shard from his back. Kohaku smiled in peace and his soul was freed. Kohaku's body turned into a skeleton but the smile was still on his face. Kohaku's soul looked at her and said,  
  
"I'll miss you sister, but I'll watch over you."  
  
Sango smiled and nodded at Kohaku. His soul smiled back at her and went up to the heavens above where their mom and dad were.  
  
Sango placed his skeleton gently on the ground and gathered her weapons.  
  
"I'll avenge all of you." She said as she held the Shikon shard in her hand. Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome ran to her. They both saw the Shikon shard and the skeleton by her feet.  
  
"Sango-chan, I'm sorry about Kohaku." Kagome said sadly. Sango looked at her with tears bu she had a true smile on her face. She handed Kagome her Shikon shard so now they had four of them.  
  
"Don't be, he's finally resting in peace. Lets kill Naraku and end this once and for all." Sango stated with a new hope. Inuyasha nodded and all of them prepared to fight. They all ran to where Naraku was fighting Miroku.  
  
'We're coming to kill you Naraku.'  
  
To Miroku  
  
Miroku was slicing through what appeared to be endless tentacles shooting at him. Naraku smirked and unleashed more tentacles at him.  
  
'Damn, I can't get to him because of all of these damn tentacles. They are too distracting so I can't use my other attacks. These tentacles chase me if I try to go anywhere. I am going to run out off energy at this rate.' Miroku thought as he sliced through another tentacle.  
  
"Give up. You can't win and you'll become part of me." Naraku smirked as he watched Miroku fight the endless tentacles.  
  
Then Inuyasha, Kirara, Kagome, and Sango ran to where the tentacles where. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara took the left side and part of the middle. Inuyasha and Kirara began to slice the tentacles while Kagome stunned them with her bow. Sango ran to where Miroku was and took out Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Girl, you are not going to help me. I should kill you right now." Miroku growled and chopped off another tentacle. Sango said nothing and chopped off some tentacles to the right while Miroku sliced some near the middle.  
  
'Humph, all of my minions are dead. Oh well.' Naraku thought and unleashed more tentacles but they were sliced off easily.  
  
Naraku realized that he was not going to win this way. So, he stopped his tentacle attack and jumped to the sky.  
  
Miroku wanted to kill the girl and her friends but he wanted to take care of Naraku first. Sango jumped on Kirara and flew to Naraku.  
  
'Heh, I am not going to be left out.' Miroku thought and flew to the sky. Inuyasha and Kagome could only watch for they can't fly.  
  
Naraku watched as Sango threw Hiraikotsu at him. He used his barrier and the boomerang was deflected and it landed on the ground below. She yelled and took out her sword as Miroku shot black blades from his wings.  
  
The black blades went through his barrier and destroyed it completely and damaging Naraku a little.  
  
"Impressive, a more reason why I want to consume your power!" Naraku shouted and flew towards him at blinding speed. Sango dashed towards Miroku at knocked him to the ground with Kirara.  
  
They all landed on the ground harshly and Kirara reverted back to her smaller form. Inuyasha and Kagome dashed to where they were and looked at them.  
  
Sango was wounded pretty badly but Miroku had his sword raised above him. Sango had her sword out and ready to defend just in case. Kagome placed Kirara in Inuyasha's red coat and looked at Sango. Inuyasha tossed Hiraikotsu to her and Sango caught it without looking at him. She strapped it to her back and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Time to die girl and go to—." Miroku shouted but was cut off when Naraku landed 3 feet behind him.  
  
Naraku was very distorted looking because his shirt was off showing them a giant gapping hole that went from his neck to his stomach. Five tentacles were coming out of the hole and Naraku's eyes turned red. All kind of demon parts was flowing out of his body and he looked very unstable.  
  
Miroku jumped away from him and Sango stood up with Hiraikotsu ready. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to Sango's side while Miroku walked away from them and towards Naraku. Naraku laughed sinisterly and shouted,  
  
"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BECOME PART OF ME! THIS HOLE WILL SWALLOW YOU AND YOUR POWER AND SHIKON SHARDS WILL BE MINE!"  
  
Miroku snorted and shot a blast from DarkEdge at Naraku. Naraku dodged it with amazing speed and shot his tentacles from the hole at Miroku. Miroku tried to attack them, but they wiggled out of the way. Miroku's eyes widened and tried to escape when the tentacles grabbed onto him. Two of them where hooked to his arms, two more were latched onto his legs, and the last one wound around his stomach.  
  
"NO! HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango shouted and ran to him with Inuyasha and Kagome dragging behind her. Miroku was desperately trying to get away but the tentacles wouldn't budge. He looked at Sango to see her running to him with Hiraikotsu raised.  
  
"I wouldn't attack me if I was you, I can use Miroku as a barrier to deflect your attacks." Naraku shouted and started to bring Miroku closer to him. Miroku once again tried to struggle out of it, but he couldn't and even DarkEdge was useless in this situation.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome gaped in shock but Sango gave no second thought and ran towards Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome came to their senses and ran towards Miroku with Sango.  
  
Naraku only had four more feet to go before Miroku reaches his hole. Miroku's strength was drained so he didn't resist the tentacles.  
  
Sango tried to grab onto Miroku but she missed and swore deeply. Inuyasha and Kagome ran up to her and tried to catch Miroku but Naraku kept on moving his tentacles out of the way.  
  
Miroku was now only one foot away before being swallowed into Naraku. Inuyasha and the girls tried to rescue Miroku but Naraku flung them off with one of his demon parts. They recovered quickly and tried to reach Naraku, but it was too late.  
  
Miroku saw the gaping hole that was coming close to him and tired to brake away. Naraku smirked and held onto him tighter as Miroku resisted harder than ever.  
  
"NO! Dammit, I am not going to be part of YOU!" Miroku shouted and used every last ounce of his strength to try to brake out.  
  
"You have no choice, you'll become part of me." Naraku calmly stated and drew Miroku into the hole so that Miroku's back was in it. Inuyasha and the others tried to get to him, but they were paralyzed with fear. Sango snapped out of it and ran to Naraku but he just knocked her to the ground. She gasped in pain but she stood up to look at Naraku.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted and gripped her wounds.  
  
Naraku snorted and brought Miroku even deeper into the hole. Miroku was now yelling, cussing, and struggling to get away but he couldn't.  
  
"Houshi-sama, don't go!" Sango shouted through the pain.  
  
"It's too late, but let's end this now." Naraku smirked and brought Miroku into the hole completely. The tentacles recoiled back in and the hole closed.  
  
"NO! HOUSHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sango shouted with her vision bleary with tears. Inuyasha and Kagome rushed to her side and glared at Naraku. Naraku's transformations then began to take place.  
  
His shoes began to have spikes grow out of them; his arms had spikes on the left and right sides of them, his stomach had tentacles flowing out, he grew fangs and claws, two giant spikes came out from his shoulders, two black wings came out that were shaped like a bat's, and his eyes were completely red.  
  
All of the other demon parts vanished and Naraku took out a broken sword from his hand. He threw them to the ground and destroyed them. The sword that was destroyed was DarkEdge. Sango gasped inwardly and tried not to let her tears spill.  
  
Naraku's stench and aura grew worse and used one of his tentacles to take Kagome's Shikon shards. He swallowed them whole and smirked at them.  
  
Inuyasha prepared Tetsusaiga, Kagome took out and arrow, and Sango took out Hiraikotsu to fight with.  
  
"Do you like my new look?" Naraku asked evilly and laughed at the glares that he received.  
  
Kagome cringed and shouted,  
  
"The entire Shikon Jewel is where is heart was supposed to be."  
  
They all nodded and prepared to fight the last battle with Naraku.  
  
A/N: Yay, a longer chapter than usual. I hope none of the characters were OOC. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon. And review please! 


	16. Final Fight: Battle against Naraku!

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 6  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Inuyasha and the group prepared to fight their worst enemy in all of his strength and evil. Naraku formed a sword that was as big as Tetsusaiga from part of his body. He grabbed the hilt of it and smirked sinisterly at the group.  
  
"Don't worry, Miroku is still in my body. He's not dead but he isn't alive either. I am borrowing his strength right now. I took the Shikon shards he had and now I am invincible. His power is superb, it helped me complete my transformation." Naraku explained.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Inuyasha shouted and used Wound of the Wind. Naraku set up a black barrier that absorbed the attack. His barrier began to glow and Inuyasha shouted,  
  
"EVERYONE GET AWAY! HE'S GOING TO FIRE IT BACK AT US!"  
  
Everyone nodded and jumped out of the way just in time without being hit by the attack. They could feel the power that was radiating off it and they were all glad that they dodged it.  
  
Naraku laughed and black swirls started to cover his giant weapon. Naraku shouted,  
  
"Let me introduce my friend over here." Naraku pointed to his giant sword that was in his hand. "This is my sword, Shadowblade, it is made up of my power and evil combined. Making this sword more powerful than anything else in this pathetic world. Now, let me show you one of my attacks!" Naraku shouted and the black swirls infused with the sword making it glow black.  
  
He then shot the blast at Kagome. The blast was similar to the Wound of the Wind but it had black glowing things surrounding it. Kagome quickly shot an arrow that purified the attack. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief but she only had three arrows left.  
  
'I need to use my arrows more wisely now.' She thought.  
  
Sango wasted no time and threw Hiraikotsu at him with all of her strength. Naraku merely set up his barrier that reflected it back at her. Sango ducked out of the way and retrieved it from the ground. She glared at him and looked at where Miroku was swallowed in. There were many tentacles coming out of Naraku's stomach and she is pretty sure that Miroku was in his stomach.  
  
'How am I going to free him from Naraku?'  
  
Inuyasha growled and ran towards Naraku with Tetsusaiga raised. He swung it down at Naraku but he dashed away faster than Sesshoumaru. Naraku raised Shadowblade and spun it above his head. Lightening began to spark from the sword and Naraku stopped spinning it. He raised the sword and lightening shot from the sword in all directions.  
  
Kagome used her bow to protect against it; Sango used Hiraikotsu to block and Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga. Naraku smirked and ran towards Inuyasha with Shadowblade raised. He swung it down but Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and blocked just in time.  
  
Lighting flashed between the two swords and Inuyasha was breathing heavily. Naraku looked completely healthy and calm as he applied more force into his sword. Inuyasha was barely able to defend as Naraku's strength started to overpower him.  
  
Kagome strung her arrow and shot it at Naraku in attempts to save Inuyasha. Sango threw Hiraikotsu and ran to where Kagome was standing.  
  
Naraku set up his barrier and the arrow and boomerang bounced off and fired back at the two. Naraku smirked and used even more pressure to his sword. Inuyasha was barely keeping Tetsusaiga raised as blood started to flow out of his wound.  
  
'At this rate, I am going to die from blood lost.' Inuyasha thought sourly.  
  
Kagome shouted angrily and fired another arrow as Sango retrieved Hiraikotsu. Sango ran to where Inuyasha was while Naraku deflected another arrow back at Kagome. Kagome dodged the arrow but realized that she only had one arrow left.  
  
'I need to retrieve the other two arrows I used before I can help out Inuyasha. Please be safe while I get more arrows.' Kagome thought and ran to retrieve the two arrows that she fired.  
  
Sango used her boomerang to attack Naraku's sword while he attacked Inuyasha. Naraku smirked and jumped away from both of them and shot another blast at them.  
  
They jumped out of the way barely and Inuyasha transformed his sword into red Tetsusaiga while Sango prepared to use Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Wound of the Wind." He shouted while Tetsusaiga unleashed the power at Naraku. Naraku stood there while his barrier absorbed the attack and shot it towards them again.  
  
'What the hell? It didn't brake the barrier?' Inuyasha thought as he and Sango jumped out of the way.  
  
'I can't do anything as long as that barrier is up.' Sango thought angrily while gripping Hiraikotsu.  
  
Kagome was able to retrieve her arrows and now she has three left. 'I can't fire an arrow by itself. Maybe I can combine by arrow and Wound of the Wind to destroy it.' She thought as she ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku smirked and shot hundreds and hundreds of spikes from his arms at the Inuyasha group. Kagome ran behind Inuyasha as he defended with Tetsusaiga while Sango blocked with her boomerang.  
  
Inuyasha who still had red Tetsusaiga in hand, shouted,  
  
"WOUND OF THE WIND!"  
  
Kagome took that as her cue and fired an arrow along with Wound of the Wind. The two attacks combined at went straight towards Naraku.  
  
Naraku, not expecting that to happen, just stood there with his barrier raised thinking that it will block it. The combined attack shattered Naraku's barrier and he glared at them with hatred.  
  
"You'll pay for that." Naraku stated simply and flew to the sky. He concentrated his power into the sword and fired it down at the Inuyasha group.  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of them and shouted, "BAKURYUUHA!"  
  
Naraku's blast was consumed by Bakuryuuha and shot back at him. Naraku just flew out of the way and landed on the ground once again.  
  
'I can't fire long-range attacks like that at them. Inuyasha will just counter them. I'll attack headfirst then.' Naraku thought and ran towards the group.  
  
Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and blocked against Naraku's Shadowblade. Sango tossed Hiraikotsu at him but Naraku knocked it away with one of his wings. The boomerang was then shot into a forest and Sango didn't want to waste time to get it.  
  
Naraku smirked and used his tentacles to lash out at Inuyasha. The tentacles strung all over Inuyasha's body, paralyzing him. Sango rushed to his side and cut off all of the tentacles. Inuyasha jumped away with Sango as Naraku recovered his lost tentacles.  
  
"The power of the Shikon is amazing. Plus with the help of the houshi, I am more powerful than any living thing in the world." Naraku smirked.  
  
Something in Sango just snapped when she heard that. She charged at Naraku and thrust her sword into his stomach so it went through the other side.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened a few degrees and squeezed her neck with his free hand.  
  
"You're just lucky that the sword didn't hit your houshi. I will kill you for that attack." Naraku continued to squeeze her neck until Inuyasha came and chopped off his arm with Tetsusaiga. He pulled Sango with him and tossed her behind him.  
  
Naraku was pissed beyond belief and shouted,  
  
"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! TAKE THIS!"  
  
Naraku's Shadowblade glowed as he put all of his power into it. The sword turned black and it pulsed with energy. Some of the energy began to swirl around it and Naraku shouted,  
  
"DIE YOU FOOLS!"  
  
The blast was then shot at Inuyasha destroying the ground that it crossed. Inuyasha prepared Tetsusaiga and shouted,  
  
"BAKURYUUHA!"  
  
The two attacks hit but they didn't consume each other. They were equally matched in power.  
  
Naraku growled and fired a smaller blast to build up the power of his stronger one. Naraku's power was starting to consume Bakuryuuha and heading towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha cussed and used Wound of the Wind to boost the power up of Bakuryuuha. Naraku's blast was still more powerful and was slowly consuming it still.  
  
Kagome then appeared next to Inuyasha and drew her bow. Kagome at a look of determination and she yelled,  
  
"This is for all of the people you killed and hurt!"  
  
With that, Kagome fired an arrow at Bakuryuuha making it more powerful than ever. It consumed Naraku's attack and headed straight towards Naraku faster than Sesshoumaru's and Koga's speed combined.  
  
The attack hit Naraku dead on and he yelled in pain and agony. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, Inuyasha and company gasped.  
  
Naraku had wounds all over his body and blood started to pool all around him. He was breathing harshly and Shadowblade was destroyed completely. However, the Shikon Jewel started to heal his body and Naraku was not breathing as hard.  
  
Kagome reached for her last arrow and thought, 'This is my only chance, and I got to hit him now before he regenerates.' Kagome pulled the arrow to her string and thought,  
  
'Kikyou, please give me all of your strength and combine our miko energy in this last blast.'  
  
She felt the wind blow in her face at that moment. That was Kikyou's way of saying, "yes." The arrow began to glow with blue energy flowing around it. 'Time to end this and thank you Kikyou.' Kagome thought and aimed her arrow to where the Shikon Jewel is.  
  
"Naraku, this is for all of my friends!"  
  
With that, Kagome shot the arrow from her string and it soared through the sky. The arrow was way too fast for Naraku to catch and it hit the Shikon Jewel in his body. The Sacred Jewel purified instantly and Naraku yelled from the pain of it. The arrow was able to push the Shikon Jewel from his body and it landed on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango ran to where Naraku was and looked at him. More wounds began to show up and Naraku was losing his new powers. He fell forward, back into his usual and weaker form. That was when they noticed a big lump in his stomach where Miroku was in.  
  
"I will kill you all..." Naraku stammered out. His body dissolved until there was nothing left of the heartless demon. Miroku was now lying on the ground, unconscious from the absorption. There weren't any wounds on his body, but he looked fatigued. Sango and the rest breathed a sigh of relief and Kagome recovered the Shikon Jewel. It glowed and it was pure and whole once again.  
  
Suddenly, the winds changed drastically and the air started to feel uncomfortable. Just then, Naraku's black soul appeared in front of them with pure hatred across his face.  
  
"I said I would kill you all! Now--." Naraku stopped short when the Shikon Jewel glowed and a blinding light flashed. When everyone reopened their eyes, a soul was now standing in front of Inuyasha and was glaring at Naraku. The soul had armor and a sword by its side. Everyone gasped and said the same thing at the same time,  
  
"Midoriko..."  
  
Midoriko nodded at the Inuyasha group but went back to glare at Naraku. Naraku laughed and said,  
  
"So, you came out of the Shikon Jewel just to see me?"  
  
Midoriko nodded and said, "You have caused too much harm here. I must destroy your soul just in case you are revived."  
  
"You think you can kill this Naraku?"  
  
"Yes I can and I will." With that, Midoriko charged at Naraku and gathered all of her miko energy. Naraku charged back and gathered all of his dark powers. The two attacked each other at the same time and their attacks hit. Inuyasha and the rest stared in awe at the sight of the two attacks.  
  
Naraku yelled in frustration and used every bit of energy he had left to strengthen his attack. His attack was starting to overpower Midoriko.  
  
Midoriko used all of her energy as well, but it still wasn't as powerful as Naraku's vengeance and hatred. 'How can someone be so twisted and hateful?' she thought. Naraku continued to use his power to overwhelm Midoriko.  
  
Midoriko then closed her eyes and summoned every good soul that Naraku killed when he was alive. Every soul appeared behind her and Naraku gaped in horror.  
  
Inuyasha and group gasped as they saw some familiar faces of their friends and loved ones. There was Kikyou, Koga's wolf tribe, Kohaku, Sango's father, Miroku's father and grandfather, villagers from all over Japan, and even some good demons that were killed. The souls than gave their energy to Midoriko and all of them disappeared without a trace.  
  
Midoriko opened her eyes and prepared to attack with her new power that she acquired. She then shot a white energy blast at Naraku destroying his attack instantly.  
  
"How did defeat my power? I guess you are strong Midoriko." Naraku admitted angrily.  
  
Midoriko shook her head and stated, "No, my power isn't nearly as strong as yours. However, the combined energy of everyone who killed or hurt, is much more powerful than you will ever be. That is why you lost this fight."  
  
Naraku's eyes widened as the white blast came and destroyed his soul completely. There was nothing left of Naraku, no body or soul. He will never be able to exist or think again as his punishment.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and was glad that their journey was over. Their loved ones were avenged and the Shikon Jewel is complete. Finally, Naraku was killed and will never be able to come back again.  
  
Midoriko turned to face the group and she smiled. "Thank you for putting back the Shikon Jewel and killing Naraku's body."  
  
They all nodded and Midoriko said, "What is your wish for the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
Kagome said, "None of us desire power, or do you still want to become full demon Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh, hell no. Why would I?" Kagome smiled happily at him.  
  
"I don't want to revive anyone, do you Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shook his head "no."  
  
Kagome then got a good idea, "Can you revive everyone that Naraku killed?"  
  
Midoriko sighed sadly and replied, "No, my powers cannot revive that many people."  
  
That gave Sango a great idea and she looked at Midoriko, "Can you revive the good people that Houshi-sama killed when he was in his dark form?"  
  
Midoriko nodded and asked, "Is that your wish?" The entire group nodded and Midoriko used the Shikon Jewel and her own holy power to revive all of the innocents that were killed by Miroku.  
  
"Now, they will not remember that they died for it is the best idea. Since your wish was a pure one, the Shikon Jewel will now cease to exist and I can now finally rest in peace. Thank you all." Midoriko said and took the Shikon Jewel from Kagome's hand and closed her eyes. She started to disappear with the Shikon Jewel in her hands. After a minute, Midoriko completely disappeared and took the Shikon Jewel with her.  
  
Kagome and Sango prayed softly for the dead priestess and looked at Inuyasha. He smiled at them and said,  
  
"I hope she rests in peace."  
  
The girls nodded and looked at Miroku who was now waking up. He was still in his crazed demon form, but without the Shikon shards or DarkEdge.  
  
Sango and the others rushed to his side and looked at him. Sango sighed sadly and thought about the verse and information.  
  
"Keh, what are we going to do about him?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.  
  
"Well, we must say the verses in order to get him back to normal." Kagome answered. Sango nodded in determination while Miroku started to stand up. He looked at them and growled angrily at them.  
  
"You destroyed Naraku already? I wanted the revenge! For that, I'll kill you all!" With that, Miroku ran to Sango and pushed her roughly to the ground. Sango had the wind knocked out of her and looked at Miroku warily. One of his claws was raised and a dark flow began to swirl around it.  
  
He growled at her angrily and brought down his claw to where her heart is.  
  
A/N: Whew, I think I will write a sequel to this story. Anyways, review this chapter! 


	17. Battle with Miroku and his resolution

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile. Anyways, here is chapter 17!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Miroku swung his claw down, aiming at Sango's heart. Sango closed her eyes and prepared herself to die.  
  
'This is it, I'm going to die not from Naraku, but from my beloved.'  
  
Sango waited for a few seconds excepting to feel pain, but she did not. She reopened her eyes to see Inuyasha and Kagome holding each of his arms so he couldn't attack. Miroku was struggling against the two and he attempted to use his wings to attack them. He spread his wings and shot his blades at Inuyasha and Kagome. They dodged out of the way and stood in front of Sango. They handed Sango her sword and they all looked at Miroku warily.  
  
Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and used Wound of the Wind. Miroku dodged the attack and jumped into the air. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and looked up at him. Miroku shot more blades at the group from his wings while in the air. The group dodged them with some effort while Miroku kept on shooting more at them.  
  
'I can't dodge all day, but how can I attack Houshi-sama while he is in the air?' Sango thought as she dodged another blade. She ran over to Inuyasha who was defending Kagome with Tetsusaiga. Sango went behind him and said,  
  
"Inuyasha, I need you to carry me on your back so I can attack Houshi- sama."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and told Kagome to block the attacks with her bow. Kagome complied and prepared to defend herself from the oncoming attacks.  
  
Sango nodded and jumped on Inuyasha with her sword in her hand. Inuyasha dashed to the nearest tree to Miroku and jumped on it. He leaped onto the highest branch and jumped to Miroku with Tetsusaiga in hand.  
  
Miroku stopped attacking Kagome and turned to face Inuyasha and Sango. He brought his arms out so that the spikes were now facing Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku shot hundreds of spikes at the two while he spread his wings out. They started to glow ominously and black things started to flow around them.  
  
Inuyasha blocked against the spikes and prepared to use Bakuryuuha on him. Sango prepared for the worst as she held onto Inuyasha tightly. Miroku then shot his blast at them with full force.  
  
Inuyasha in turn used Bakuryuuha to counter the attack and Miroku's blast was engulfed by it. Miroku's eyes widened and nearly dodged the attack by flying downwards. Inuyasha ran down into Miroku and all of them went flying into the ground.  
  
Kagome gasped loudly and ran to where everyone fell and looked at them worried. Miroku slowly got up and looked at the heavily breathing Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and plunged all of his spikes on one arm into his back. Inuyasha yelled in pain as Miroku tossed him harshly into Kagome.  
  
Kagome had the wind knocked out of her as Inuyasha's wounded body was slammed into her. Tetsusaiga laid uselessly aside, back into its rusty clattered form. The force of Inuyasha's body probably broken a rib or two.  
  
Miroku then glared at Sango as she stood up with her sword in hand. He ran to her and swung down with his claws. Sango blocked with her sword and attacked with it. Miroku dodged it and shot blades at her with his wings. Sango barely escaped the attack and charged at him with full speed. Miroku smirked and charged at her with full speed with one claw raised.  
  
'This attack will decide everything, whether I die or not.' Sango thought as she grasped on her sword tighter. Miroku continued to charge and drew his claw back to attack. Sango copied Miroku and they struck each other. Sword met claw as both people breathed heavily from the fight.  
  
Sango tried to apply more force and was able to knock his claw away. She used all of her will power and was able to graze Miroku on the shoulder. He yelled in pain and used both claws to attack. He started to attack in a rage and used more power to his attacks. Sango was barely able to block his strikes that were becoming more difficult to avoid.  
  
With one attack, Miroku was able to knock her sword out of the way and into the ground that was far away. He once again pushed her into the ground and pinned her legs and arms with his legs. Now, Sango was completely at his mercy and she watched sadly as Miroku raised his claw.  
  
'Now I know how Kohaku felt when I did this to him.... Forgive me everyone, and I am going to join you mom, dad, Kohaku. I'm sorry Houshi-sama that I couldn't save you.'  
  
Suddenly, time stopped and a blinding light appeared in front of Sango. Sango looked around to see everything frozen in time but herself and the light. She gasped as she once again saw Midoriko but without her sword or armor. She wore a simple robe instead.  
  
"What are you doing here, Midoriko-sama?" Sango asked while trying to get up. She found out she couldn't and compiled to watch Midoriko from the ground. Midoriko smiled at her and replied,  
  
"Sango, are you really going to give up that easily?"  
  
Sango looked at her in wonder and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you really going to give up because everything seems hopeless?"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku who was still frozen in time with his claw still raised. She looked at him sadly and didn't reply. Midoriko looked at him and looked back at Sango.  
  
"Sango, don't ever give up. There is always hope in every situation, never forget that. It's up to you decide what happens next. You are the only one who can decide your fate. Just don't forget what I said Sango...Goodbye."  
  
With that, Midoriko disappeared and time resumed once again. Miroku's claw was descending down and Sango made her decision.  
  
'I will not give up ever! I will save Houshi-sama and return him back to normal.'  
  
Sango then used all of her strength to escape and she broke free from him. Miroku's claw swiped at the ground and he shouted,  
  
"How did you brake free?"  
  
Sango smirked at him and answered, "I have the will to go on and that fueled me up with strength."  
  
With that, Sango grabbed her sword and ran to Miroku with full speed. He got into a stance and black swirls started to form around his hands.  
  
Sango ran towards him with a look of determination. Miroku smirked at her and shot a black blast at her with his claws. She gritted her teeth and headed straight towards the attack.  
  
There was a large explosion and when the smoked cleared, Miroku gaped at her. Sango stood perfectly fine without any wounds from the attack he just launched. She calmly walked to him and dropped her sword.  
  
"How did you survive that attack?" Miroku asked growling.  
  
Sango looked at him in the eye and tried her best not to cry. 'He wants to kill me now without remorse. I will not give up or everything will be lost. But this is all too painful to me.'  
  
"I survived because, my friends saved me." She responded.  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha, with Kagome, jumped from behind him and each of them grabbed his arms once again.  
  
Sango looked at them gratefully because Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga before Miroku's attack hit her. That was how she survived the blast.  
  
Miroku attempted to escape from their grasp but they both held onto him tightly. Sango kept on staring at him, not doing anything. Kagome looked up at Miroku sadly and said,  
  
"Miroku-sama...."  
  
Miroku's eyes flared up in anger and he shouted, "Don't call me that!"  
  
Kagome wasn't fazed by his shout and said,  
  
"Miroku-sama, I know that you are in there somewhere and you haven't forgotten about us! I will never hurt you no matter what and I would heal you if you are wounded, even if you hurt me."  
  
**Kindness**  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and the red sphere that was inside him disappeared. Miroku's eyes went back to black with red pupils, his red stripes went to black, and his spikes grew to their normal side. His scent and aura was not bloodthirsty anymore. He could now speak, think, and act without hatred in every sentence.  
  
Kagome sighed in happiness but held onto Miroku's arm still. Miroku still struggled against them and attempted to attack Kagome. Inuyasha held onto him tighter and he stated,  
  
"Miroku, you might be a pain in the ass like right now. Still, we saved each other's butts quite often and I learned to trust you. You SOMETIMES give me good advice and other times, no. Now, it is my turn to help you with this crap. I want to help you because you're a friend that I don't want to loose."  
  
**Friendship**  
  
Miroku gasped as he felt some emotions come back to him and he stopped struggling against the two. He still was in his demon form but not as crazy as he was before. Sango looked at him, eyes wide, and ran to him. She hugged him tightly as if she was afraid to let go. Inuyasha and Kagome let go of him and stood up.  
  
"Houshi-, no not Houshi, but Miroku. Miroku, you can be such a baka pervert sometimes but you were always there to help and cheer me up. You always cared for me when I see Kohaku and protect me from demons. I know I might be abusive sometimes, but I truly care for you and I never want you to die." Sango gasped with tears of love coming down her cheeks. Her tears started to wet Miroku's robe as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
**True tears that are positive makes true light**  
  
Some black swirls started to come out of him as he looked at Sango with widened eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome stared in awe as some darkness out of him escaped and disintegrated into the air.  
  
"Miroku, I don't want you to die no matter what I say to you. I get jealous when you flirt with other girls because I...." Sango stated and hugged him tighter.  
  
Miroku looked down at her warily and he raised one claw above his head. 'Time to end her ranting' He thought and swung down his claw slowly.  
  
"Miroku, I get jealous when you flirt, because I...." Sango said and swallow the lump that was in her throat. Inuyasha and Kagome watched in shock in what was happening.  
  
"Because...I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL!" Sango yelled and more tears came out from her eyes. She hugged him still and looked at Miroku in hope. Miroku instantly stopped his claw when he heard her say that and he stood still.  
  
**Love**  
  
_'The only way to cure him is with true light and emotions that darkness cannot grasp.' 'True, pure tears and kindness, friendship, and love is the only way to cure him from the spell.'_  
  
Miroku yelled in pain as more black swirls started to come out of his mouth, eyes, and back. Sango continued to hold him as she looked at him worried. After a minute, all of the darkness from his body and soul left him and disintegrated in the air. His wings, claws, spikes, and the stripes on his cheek disappeared. Miroku's hair returned to its normal length but not into the tiny ponytail. His ears became normal, his nose cannot smell as much again, and his fangs turned into regular teeth again. He no longer held the rage or hatred he once had. All of his emotions came back to him. His aura and scent returned to the comforting and relaxed one. Finally, his black eyes returned to their bright and emotion filled violet eyes.  
  
Sango looked happily at him as Inuyasha and Kagome walked to him cautiously. Miroku looked back at Sango and hugged her back with his own tears coming from his eyes.  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry in what I did, can you ever forgive me?" Miroku asked softly as he hugged her. Sango broke out of their embrace and replied,  
  
"Of course Miroku, I never blamed you on anything you did."  
  
Miroku nodded happily and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Do you guys forgive me in what I did to you?"  
  
"Of course Miroku-sama!"  
  
"Keh, of course."  
  
Miroku smiled happily at everyone but then had a pained look on his face. "How about all of the people I killed?" 'I can't forgive myself if they are still dead.'  
  
"Don't worry about it Miroku. We revived every innocent that you killed when you were in that demon form." Sango said softly. She knew that Miroku hated to kill anything so killing all of those innocents probably made him hate himself. Miroku nodded and thought to himself,  
  
'I'm glad that they were okay and all of the people were revived. I wouldn't live with myself if they remained dead.'  
  
"So, how did you guys kill Naraku and what happened to the Shikon Jewel?" Miroku asked curiosity. The entire group explained what happened and Miroku nodded.  
  
"That's good that he is dead. I'm glad that Kikyo and the rest is finally in peace." Miroku stated.  
  
"Miroku, I'm just glad that you are back to normal. Let's go back to Kaede's house to explain the good news." Sango said as she placed her sword back into its sheath. Inuyasha nodded and sheathed Tetsusaiga as Kagome jumped on his back. Sango retrieved Hiraikotsu and strapped it on her back.  
  
"Hey Sango, do you want me to carry? I promise that I won't do anything funny." Miroku asked. Sango looked at him warily but complied. She jumped onto his back and Inuyasha and Miroku raced towards Kaede's place.  
  
'I'm so glad that you are okay and back to normal, my Miroku.' Sango thought and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: It's not the end yet, but the next chapter should be the ending. Anyways, review! 


	18. Epilogue: Is it really the end?

Dark Sides and True Feelings  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter of my first but not final story. Heh, I already have some ideas for this sequel and a couple more fanfictions. By the way, there is a tiny Inuyasha/Kagome romance I hope you don't mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did; the entire series would be Miroku/Sango only.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku ran until they got very tired due to their wounds. The full moon was already up and they were running for hours. They decided to set up camp in a forest and rest up. Inuyasha placed the sleeping Kagome gently on the ground and smiled warmly at her.  
  
'Kagome, I can finally rest knowing that Kikyou is at peace and Naraku is in hell. Maybe I can tell you how I truly feel now.'  
  
Inuyasha blushed at that thought and looked at Miroku who set Sango near a tree. Inuyasha could tell that Miroku was still shaken up by the incident and was purposely avoiding everyone. He sighed and walked to Miroku quietly so he wouldn't disturb the girls.  
  
"Miroku, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. He might be rude and arrogant most of the time, but that does not mean that he doesn't care for his comrades.  
  
Miroku looked startled but quickly regained his composure. "Inuyasha, I am fine, really" he lied. He felt weird without his Wind Tunnel on his hand anymore, maybe a little more venerable. Still, he is far from hopeless since he still has his staff and oufdas.  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance and said, "Miroku, you're lying, I can tell. Now, are you okay?" Miroku sighed and remembered all the people killed in his darker form. It wasn't like he was possessed either; he did it in his own free will. Miroku gritted his teeth tightly remembering every soul he killed and the blood that he spilled. And how much that he enjoyed it too.  
  
"Inuyasha, when you were in your demon form, did you have the urge to kill everything in sight?" Miroku asked and looked at him dead in the eye. Inuyasha cringed slightly, remembering the bandits that he killed when Gatenmaru showed up.  
  
"Yeah, I can remember everything when I killed them. The blood that I felt on my claws and how much I wanted to kill all of you." Inuyasha responded solemnly. Miroku nodded, Demon Inuyasha and his Dark form were very similar indeed.  
  
"That was exactly how I felt when I was in my darker form. I couldn't control myself at all and I felt the need to kill everything in sight." Miroku replied with guilt in his heart.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, he knew the pain of spilling blood from humans. "You can't let it get you down. We already forgave you and that runt and old hag will probably too. So don't feel guilty all day, if you do, I would beat you up."  
  
Miroku smirked and nodded slowly. "Yeah, thanks Inuyasha, I don't feel as guilty as I did before." With that, Miroku walked to a different tree than Sango's and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at his friend and jumped to a tree, ignoring his wounds and replied,  
  
"Keh, whatever. You can talk to me any time. Just don't go crying on me."  
  
He heard Miroku snort and he smiled to himself. 'Glad to have you back, my friend.' Inuyasha thought and went to sleep on his tree with a peaceful expression.  
  
The morning  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up and she smiled at her sleeping friends. She crawled to Miroku and looked at him worried. She shook his shoulder until he woke up. Miroku looked at her tiredly and asked,  
  
"Is there something you need Kagome-sama?"  
  
Kagome shook her "no" and asked him, "Miroku-sama, are you okay?"  
  
Miroku smiled at her and answered, "Yes, thank you for your concern Kagome-sama." 'I'm lucky to have such good and forgiving friends.'  
  
"That's good, I really missed you. All of us have, especially Sango-chan. We are really glad to have you back." Kagome said and went to cook food.  
  
Miroku smiled at her and responded, "Yeah, I'm glad to be back."  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha jumped from his tree and landed next to Kagome. His wounds have healed; in fact everyone's wounds were healed do to a good rest. Sango groggily woke up and walked to her friends. Miroku walked towards Sango and asked her,  
  
"Sango, did you have a good rest?"  
  
Sango nodded and asked him the same question. Miroku nodded too and both of them walked to their friends.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Kagome chirped happily. Inuyasha grunted and said,  
  
"Woman, do you have to be so damn loud? My ears can't take your loud hollering!"  
  
Kagome's smile instantly turned into a frown and her eyes blared up in anger. Inuyasha backed away slowly and was about to speak when Kagome shouted,  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Crash  
  
Miroku sighed sadly at his hanyou friend and looked at Sango carefully. He then proceeded to do in what he did best.  
  
Grope   
  
"GAH, PERVERT!"  
  
Smack   
  
Thud  
  
Well, everything is almost back to normal....... At least as normal it can be......  
  
After everyone ate Kagome's cooking, they proceeded back to Kaede's village. Kirara was healed so Miroku and Sango rode her while Kagome rode Inuyasha.  
  
2 hours later  
  
After a nonstop walk to Kaede's village, they made it there in 2 hours. Inuyasha and the group walked to her hut to find Kaede and Shippo sitting on the floor. Shippo looked at Kagome and smiled instantly.  
  
"KAGOME!" The little fox demon jumped into Kagome's arms and snuggled into her chest. Kagome pet his head while everyone sat down near Kaede. Kaede nodded and the group but then set her gaze at Miroku.  
  
"I see that you were able to set him free from the spell. Can ye guys leave Miroku and I to talk?" Kaede asked. The group nodded and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Is there something you need from me Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked. Kaede nodded and sat closer to the young monk.  
  
"Yes, did ye like it when you were in your demon form?" Miroku shook his head "no," but a little part of him liked it. It scared Miroku beyond belief that even a little bit of him liked it. Kaede narrowed her eye and said,  
  
"You're lying, I can see it in your face. A part of you liked it when you were full demon."  
  
Miroku lowered his head and answered "yes." Kaede head her gaze and told him,  
  
"Since ye have experienced the power of a full demon, there is always a part of you that likes it. Now, since your darkness left you, I doubt it you will ever become a crazed full demon again. However, your alter ego is the part of you that liked becoming the demon. It is stronger than ever and it will not ever escape you, for it is a part of you."  
  
Miroku nodded solemnly and answered back, "Yes, but my alter ego wouldn't rise up suddenly. Only another spell can make it come out again."  
  
Kaede nodded and stood up slowly. Miroku stood up too and looked at Kaede worried. She sighed sadly and looked at him with worried eyes,  
  
"That might be true, but if it did happen, what would your alter ego be like?"  
  
He grabbed his staff and put on his slippers and headed towards the door. Miroku turned his back to Kaede and began to walk out.  
  
"I don't know what my alter ego is like, it can be something you would not except or it can by my crazy and bloodthirsty side." With that, Miroku walked out the door to leave Kaede to her own thoughts.  
  
Miroku walked to his friends but noticed a certain fox demon running to him. Shippo jumped into Miroku's arms and he looked at the monk happily.  
  
"Miroku! I'm so glad that you're back with us! I was worried that you would never be the same again!"  
  
Miroku smiled at the fox and walked towards his friends with Shippo in his arms.  
  
"I'm glad to be back, little one."  
  
Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and smiled happily. Inuyasha and the rest smiled at the two and walked towards them. Miroku set down Shippo near Kagome and walked to Sango carefully.  
  
"Hey Sango, can I talk to you privately?"  
  
Sango looked startled by his request but nodded and walked with Miroku to a river nearby. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other but decided to leave them alone this time. Shippo muttered something about "grownup talk" and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled at her. 'This is the perfect time to tell her how I feel. I need to get rid of the fox first.'  
  
"Hey Shippo, can you run to Kaede's house and stay there for awhile?" Inuyasha asked kindly. Shippo looked at him weird, but compiled and ran to Kaede's house.  
  
Kagome looked at him strange and asked, "Is there something you need Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a warm smile and clasped her hands with his. Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha shyly.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you how I feel now. I didn't want to tell you before because of Kikyou and Naraku, but since they are both gone, I will tell you now."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with hope as he tightened his hold on her hands. Inuyasha sighed deeply and thought, 'Now or never, I must do it now before someone walks in.'  
  
"Kagome, I truly care about for who you are and I never saw you as Kikyou's copy. I never meant any of the things I said to you and I always loved you. You were the first person I truly trusted and you never judged me because I was a hanyou. I wanted to say, that I love you more than I ever loved anybody."  
  
Kagome by now, had tears of joy running down her cheeks. Kagome hugged him and Inuyasha hugged her back.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't know how long I waited for you to say that. I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
With that, Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand to Kaede's hut.  
  
To Miroku and Sango  
  
They continued to walk until they reached a river with grass and flowers blooming beautifully. They both sat down and looked at each other intently.  
  
"Sango, are you okay from what happened a few days ago?" he asked her gently.  
  
Sango smiled back to him and nodded truthfully. "How about you, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku smiled back at her and answered, "Yes, thanks to you Sango. You and the others forgave me and everyone that I killed was revived. Naraku is dead and my Wind Tunnel is gone forever."  
  
Sango nodded and asked him, "Miroku, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Miroku took a deep breath and asked her, "Sango, did you truly meant what you said back there? Do you truly love me?"  
  
Sango blushed deeply and said, "Of course Miroku, I would never lie about something like that."  
  
Miroku smiled warmly at her and replied, "Sango, I must confess something." Sango looked at him and told him to go on.  
  
"Well, now that my Wind Tunnel is gone, I can truly tell you how I feel. The reason why I hit on other girls is because I didn't want you to become too attached to me. Still, that doesn't mean I don't like to grope you." To that, Sango glared at him. "Anyways, now that the Wind Tunnel is gone, I need to tell you how I truly feel." With that, Miroku held her hands in his and looked at her dead in the eye with the most serious expression Sango had ever seen.  
  
"Sango, I truly care about you and I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. When you had the will to go on after Naraku killed your village and family, I was impressed by your determination and strength. Yet, you had the compassion to be a great friend and didn't let vengeance to overcome your every action. You cared for others and helped them without a second thought. Even if you are scarred, I still find you the most beautiful person in the inside and out. I never felt this way to any other girl in my life. I love for who you are and my fondness for you grows everyday."  
  
Sango smiled happily at him and hugged him tightly. Miroku hugged back and after awhile, they broke out of their embrace. They looked at each other dead in the eye and slowly brought their heads together. Their lips met each other and they kissed for the first time.  
  
When they finished kissing, Miroku pulled Sango to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Sango leaned back to him and they both watched the river flow by.  
  
"Miroku, I'm glad that you admitted your feelings to me"  
  
"I'm glad I did too, Sango, my love." Sango blushed and replied,  
  
"I love you forever, now and even in death." Miroku nodded and spoke,  
  
"I love you too, now and in death." Sango smiled at him then went back in watching the shimmering river with her beloved. Miroku smiled at her and watched the river with his one and only love.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"So, those two got together?" a voice asked. A shadow appeared and nodded.  
  
"I want my revenge in what he did to me." The shadow said angrily. Another figure appeared and answered,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll all get our revenge."   
  
"Yes and I know the perfect way to make them suffer." the voice said and the other two nodded and disappeared from sight.  
  
A/N: Yep, then my story continues in its sequel, "The Demons Dark Revenge." Yes I know, a crappy title, but I can't think of anything else. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction story and look for my upcoming fanfics, "The Long Path to his Heart" and "Appearances CAN be deceiving." Now, a thank you to all of my reviewers!  
  
Yuya- Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I hope you get your account back!  
  
Tache-Thanks, for you were the first person I didn't know who reviewed my story!  
  
Lisa aka Couchpotato44- Thank you for reviewing every single chapter!  
  
Demon-Slayer13- Thank you! I'm glad that you liked my story!  
  
Silver Mirror- Thank you for reviewing my chapters!  
  
DarkHeartKeyblade- I'm glad that you reviewed my story! I like Kingdom Hearts too.  
  
Saori- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sango0808- I'm glad that you read my story!  
  
Gamja the Wolf's Fang- Thank you again for those suggestions! Can't wait to read the next chapter in your fic!  
  
Sango- Thanks a bunch!  
  
Meryl The Stampede- Thanks for reviewing! I like Trigun a lot too.  
  
Sango0808- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that I didn't kill of Rin. Sometimes, my fingers have a mind on their own.  
  
SangoLancer200- I'm glad you thought it wasn't a horrible cliffy and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Brett- Thanks for reading my story!  
  
Marie Marko- Thanks for reviewing my story, it helps!  
  
genkai1314- I'm glad that you read my story and I like Yu Yu Hakusho too.  
  
kitana-nata- I don't know why people call them a cliffy and I'm glad that you liked chapter 16!  
  
AmberEyez06- I'm glad that my story was suspenseful to you! Glad you don't hate me!  
  
Suicidalslayer- I'm glad that you liked my story and thank you for those compliments!  
  
And a final thank you to all my reviewers! Don't forget to review this chapter! 


End file.
